


Pathetic, right?

by asdfghjklWHAAAT



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjklWHAAAT/pseuds/asdfghjklWHAAAT
Summary: Despite Armie being one of Pauline’s best friends, he and Pauline’s younger brother, Timmy, cannot seem to get along very well.





	1. Good morning, Sweet T!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [call_me_by_charmie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_by_charmie/gifts), [Kittenpurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenpurple/gifts), [Prettysadiebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettysadiebird/gifts), [ilovelife19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelife19/gifts), [SkjuzMajFrench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkjuzMajFrench/gifts).

> I haven't written a single story in my entire life but this. English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.  
Thank you to all the amazing writers this fandom has. You guys inspire me to add a contribution to this family. Y'all rock! Peace & Love, motherfdgers!

Timmy’s head hurts as he tries to open his eyes. He groaned as he remembers how late he slept last night because of an essay due on Wednesday. It’s only the weekend but he wanted to finish that essay already. He is the kind of student who cannot work under time pressure so procrastination has never been an option for him.

He tried to open his eyes again and this time he succeeded. His head really hurts now, and there’s this noise coming from their living area. He cannot believe Pauline has her friends over this early on a Saturday. A boy needs his sleep, ffs.

He reaches for his phone and checks for the time, _8:17 am. _So early and the house is already this loud. He rolls his eyes as he heard them laugh loudly again. This is getting irritating. He stares at the ceiling as he thinks of things to say to them when he goes down to eat his breakfast. Pauline is so inconsiderate and so are her friends. They love to piss him off whenever he is around them. He is still imagining scenarios when his phone vibrates on his side. He picked it up and saw he got a message from an unknown number.

_Unknown number: **Hey, Tim! Good morning. Don’t forget to smile today. :)**_

Who tf texts like this? And who tf is this?

_Timmy: **I’m sorry, but who is this?**_

_Unknown number: **Oh, it’s Theo. I’m one of the new members of the drama club. Pau introduced me to you last week. Do you remember?**_

No one called Pauline ‘Pau’ so he kinda cringes when he read the text. He remembered Pauline introduces him to the new members of the drama club last week but they are about five or six people so he doesn’t really remember who this guy Theo is. He taps his phone and started typing for a response,

_Timmy: **Sure. Can I ask where you get my number though?**_

_Unknown number: **Pau gave it to me yesterday after our class together. I asked her last Monday if it’s okay to get it, and she said it was fine by you. I’m assuming by your response that she didn’t ask, right?**_

For a guy who responded in long sentences, this guy surely replies fast.

_Timmy: **Uhm, yeah. She didn’t ask me.**_

_Unknown number: **I’m sorry, Tim. I don’t mean to be a creep. I’m really sorry.**_

He doesn’t know what to respond to Theo’s reply, so he locks his phone instead and went to the bathroom to wash his face. He then drags himself out of his bedroom to confront Pauline for giving his number to people he doesn’t really know.

As he descends the stairs, the noise from their living room hurts his head again. Too early, people!

He looks then glares at the people on their living room who still have no idea about his presence until-

**_“Oh, Tim! Did we wake you up?” _**Dev, one of his sister’s friends greeted him.

**_“Hi, brother dearest! Mom & dad left very early, I don’t know if there’s still breakfast left. Ask Armie here, he’s the last one who ate.” _**Pauline smiled widely at him and points at Armie who is looking at him intently. It only makes him mad. Pauline is such a ray of sunshine and it frustrates him. He is not a morning person and this crowd of people wakes him up.

** _“Don’t bother, for sure Armie ATE it all already.”_ **

His response made Armie sit up all of a sudden, **_“Hey, Timmy, for your information your highness, I am not that inconsiderate. I know you’re still sleeping and will be starving when you woke up so even though I wanted to eat more, I left you your breakfast. But now since you said that, I’ll eat those then.” _**Armie answered him mockingly and started to walk towards their kitchen.

** _“Whaaaaat? Who gave you the right, Armie? Those are mine.”_ **

** _“You just said that I ate it ALL already, I’m just doing what you said, Timmy.”_ **

** _“By eating MY BREAKFAST?”_ **

**_“It’s mine now.” _**And Armie took a big bite from his sandwich. His mom prepared that. That’s his. ****_“Just prepare your own, here’s the loaf.”_  
  


**_“Ugh shut up, big man. It’s not the same as that one. Mom prepared that.” _**He pouts.

** _“Oh poor baby, you want this then?”_ **

He was shocked when in just a few strides, Armie is in front of him in all of its glory of height and all. Armie shoves the sandwich onto his mouth.

**_“I don’t usually share my food, but you are being cute today, Timmy, so we can share.” _**This guy is totally pissing him off.

**_“You are so gross, Armie!” _**He tried to wipe the remains of the sandwich from his mouth but is once again shocked when Armie comes closer to him. **_“What now?!”_**

**_“Nothing, it’s just, this-” _**And he doesn’t know why but his heart skips a beat when Armie’s thumb touches his bottom lips. He is a drama queen most of the time but he is not exaggerating when he said that his heart skips a beat when Armie did that because it really is. So weird.

The shock does not stop there, he gasps loudly when he saw Armie sucks the thumb that just touched his lips. **_“People are starving around the world, Timmy. I don’t waste food.” _**

He is still in shock when Pauline intervenes.

**_“Armie, that’s enough for today, my brother literally just woke up. Don’t give him a heart attack at eight in the morning, ffs.” _**Pauline’s voice is serious but her face says otherwise. She is suppressing a laugh.

**_“Yeah bro, quit tasting Timmy. I mean, teasing not tasting. Yeah, definitely not tasting.” _**Dev added after Pauline.

**_“Dude, are you that hungry? Because from here I can see that there are still left on Tim, why don’t you eat those directly from his lips?” _**Nick, another friend of Pauline, joins in the conversation.

The house roars of laughter and he is sure that his face is now the color of a ripe tomato. This asshole is embarrassing him big time.

** _“Shut up, people. Nothing’s funny. Your friend here is so gross.”_ **

**_“Sure I am, Timmy. Sure.” _**Armie grins at him and winks. Annoying.

**_“You know what, you dumbass? Whatever. And you, _**he points at Pauline, **_the new guy from drama just texted me. You gave my number without my permission, PAULINE!”_**

** _“Oh, he really texted you? Brave guy, I like him more now. What did he text you?”_ **

**_“That’s none of your business. I’m asking you why did you give him my number without asking me first?” _**He is embarrassed and mad now. He shouldn’t be discussing this around Pauline’s friends but they are here on a Saturday morning, so what the hell, he doesn’t care anymore.

**_“Yeah, Pauline, why did you give Timmy’s number to that guy?” _**Armie intervenes.

**_“Will you shut up, Hammer?” _**He is still embarrassed from what Armie did minutes ago. He wants nothing to do with him right at this moment.

** _“Tim, I know the guy. He is pretty nice and is very passionate about acting. He actually is considering majoring in theatre in college. And he is so goddamn handsome, he has such an angelic face, so cute. I’m actually jealous that between the two us Chalamet in the school, he is interested in you. We all know here that I’m the superior Chalamet. But since I am a good sister, when he asked me again for your number yesterday, I gave him. Persistence, I love it in guys.”_ **

Timmy is lucky to have a family and community who accept whatever a person’s sexuality is. He came out bi to his parents four years ago and has been openly bi as well to his school for three years now. He was so afraid before to come out because of the fear to receive a lot of flak from the people he loves but he was so surprised when everyone’s been so supportive and loving. 

He is surprised by his thoughts when Nick speaks again. **_“Really, Pauline? You just gave Tim’s number here to the new guy? _**Nick lowers his voice and adds, **_Armie’s been asking you for Tim’s number for two years now.”_**

**_“What?” _**He didn’t catch clearly the last sentence that Nick said.

**_“Nick. Shut up.” _**Armie’s tone is so serious that everyone in the living room is so tense.

That doesn’t seem to scare Nick because he still answered Armie. **_“Dude, it’s so unfair of Pauline. _**He faces Pauline **_Yes, Pauline, so unfair. Why did you just give it away that easily? This dumbass here has been whining a lot lately because of it and you just gave it away.”_**

** _“Nick. Shut the fuck up now, or I swear to all the gods I will kill you.”_ **

That seems to scare Nick a little bit but it is Dev who intervenes in the conversation now.

** _“Don’t shush him up, dude. You’ve been bugging Pauline every chance you get. And every time she said no, you’ve been whining to me or Nick. It’s getting frustrating, dude.”_ **

**_“Okay, stop now guys.” _**Pauline said. Timmy has no idea now on what’s going on with these exchanges among these friends. **_“Tim, if it bothers you so much, I’ll tell Theo on Monday to not text you again. I’ll make him delete your number.”_**

** _“Well actually uhm, no need to do that. I’m mad that you gave my number without my permission but Theo’s been respectful, so I think it’s okay. But I’m still mad at you, Pauly.”_ **

** _“Thank you, baby broooo.” _ **

Since Tim doesn’t understand what Pauline and her friends are talking about, he decided to head out for breakfast and leave them be. He can talk to Pauline later. Also, he can’t eat with Armie around him, he just can’t now. **_“I’m gonna go get coffee on Starbucks. I’m still mad, Pauline. Still mad.” _**When they heard Tim’s car leaving the house, Armie stands up from his seat and went to the kitchen to get himself some water.

**_“So Armie, you’re just gonna leave? Talk to Pauline, ffs. You’re so shocked a while ago when Tim told Pauline the new guy texted him.” _**Nick said accusingly.

** _“I am just kidding around whenever I asked for Timmy’s number, guys. You all know that we can’t stand each other’s presence. I only wanted his number to piss him off.”_ **

** _“Is that so, Arms? You wanted to piss him off so badly that you’re freaking throwing tantrums whenever Pauline declines? I also tease Tim a lot, but I’m not that obsessed with getting his number JUST TO PISS HIM OFF.” _ **

**_“Armie?” _**Pauline eyes Armie accusingly, her eyes on him makes Armie scared. He is not the kind of person who gets scared easily, but by the look, Pauline is giving him, he is actually scared.

** _“Fine, I like your brother. Happy now, guys?”_ **

**_“OH GOD, FINALLY YOU ADMITTED IT TO PAULINE.” _**Dev shouted.

** _“You like my brother, Armie? Then why are you just telling me this now? And why the fuck every time you try to ask for his number, you’re freaking making jokes about him?”_ **

****_“Pauline, I don’t know really. Timmy will never like me back, for sure. He can’t stand me. I really wanted to get his number, yes. So I could talk to him even if it means to just piss him off or whatever. I’m not gonna pursue him or something, I just wanted more connection to him aside from you. Heck, he’s not even following me back on Twitter and Instagram. He also deletes my friend requests _******_as soon as I send him a new one. Pathetic, right? I like him so much, and I wanted a connection, but whatever. Your brother hates me, dude.” _**He sounds so defeated and sad, and he can’t look into Pauline’s eyes. His grip on the water bottle tightens as he waits for Pauline’s response.

Instead of a response from Pauline, Armie heard Nick and Dev clap in unison. Both guys mocking his speech.

**_“Armie, Tim doesn’t hate you that bad. He hates you, yes. But only when you are pissing him off. If you told me this earlier, I could have helped.” _**Pauline finally responded.

**_“Yeah, Pauline. Help this one out. Do you know that I have to screenshot everything Tim posts on social media and then send it to him just so he can stay updated? Scratch the ‘he likes your brother’ he is fucking in love with Tim for years now.” _**Nick confesses.

**_“May I add that he slept over at my house just to cry when Tim went on a third date with Sam of the basketball team last year. Even Da Vinci can’t paint his face because he looked so defeated by life. My mom is so worried about him; she cooks a lot of food for him.” _**Dev confesses as well.

** _“Guys, you don’t have to tell these things to Pauline.”_ **

**_“Well, Armie I’m glad they told me. Since I can see now how you’re so coward. You could’ve at least tried pursuing him instead of always pissing him off. And I’m sorry if I’ve been unfair to you, I should’ve given Tim’s number. I’ll text you his contact details now.” _**Pauline sounded very understanding, Armie almost cried. He felt relieved that Pauline is not angry at him for liking his brother. Actually, for loving his brother.

**_“Pauline, don’t.” _**Armie stops Pauline who is now typing from her phone.

**_“What?” _**She asks confused.

** _“I said, don’t send me Timmy’s number.”_ **

** _“What the hell is wrong with your brain, man? If you think I’m giving you Tim’s number out of pity, no. I’m giving you this because I trust you, and I know you. Especially now that I heard all these crazy stories. I know you’ll be good for my brother.”_ **

**_“No. Pauline.” _**He shakes his head multiple times as if saying no is not enough for Pauline to understand him.

** _“Why? All of a sudden you don’t want it? You don’t want him?”_ **

** _“No, it’s not that.”_ **

** _“THEN WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR FUCKING POINT, HAMMER? YOU SAYING NO IS GETTING OLD NOW.”_ **

** _“I just- Pauline, I- you don’t have to do this. You’re right when you said I’m a coward and that I should’ve tried at least. Instead, I resort to pissing him off whenever he is around. But I only do that because that’s the only way I know how to act around him. Timmy’s so perfect everyone’s in love with him. I can’t compete with everybody.”_ **

** _“STOP WHINING AND TELL ME WHAT’S YOUR POINT, HAMMER!” _ **

** _“I don’t think it’s a good idea to get his number through you.”_ **

** _“Well, do you want me to ask for his permission first then?”_ **

** _“No, Pauline. Thank you though for the offer but I guess I’ll ask Timmy myself.”_ **

** _ “Say what now, Hammer?”_ **

** _“I’ll ask him for his number myself. I’m trying now.”_ **

Armie cannot believe his words right now. He wanted to tell these things ever since but has been scared. Maybe waking up early on a Saturday to hang out with friends is not bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts, guys. <3


	2. Coffee and a follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting clearer but the boys are still oblivious of each other's feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, fellas!
> 
> Advance happy birthday to our gentle giant, Armie! I know there's no way he can read this but I wish him nothing but true happiness in life. And may he finally find his way back to his TRUE LOVE.
> 
> Again, English is my second language so please bear with all of my grammar mistakes.
> 
> And as Armie said, peace and love, motherfdgers! <3

Before Timmy left the house, he texted Saoirse and ask her to meet him up at the coffee shop for breakfast. Saoirse replied to him immediately, **_Pony! Sorry, can’t. Mom & I are visiting my cousin at the hospital today. I’ll see on Monday. Hugs!_**

So, here he is now alone. Sipping his coffee and staring at the busy street outside. It is still so early. He is lost in his thoughts when suddenly someone speaks in front of him.

** _“Tim? Hey!”_ **

**_“Oh, hey.” _**He answered quizzically.

**_“Oh, you don’t recognize me. You don’t have any idea who I am.” _**Timmy stares at the man and laughs awkwardly. **_“Okay, I’m sorry, but I’m Theo. From drama club? Pauline introduced me to you. I texted you a while ago. I’m that creeper. Hi!” _**He then extends his right hand for Timmy to shake.

** _“Oh, you shake hands? Okay. Nice to meet you part two, Theo.”_ **

** _“Are you with someone?”_ **

** _“Uh, no. My best friend has to go visit her cousin at the hospital so I’m all alone.”_ **

** _“Can I join you then? I know I started as a creepy guy who texts without permission, but I can assure you I’m pretty nice and harmless.”_ **

Timmy laughs when Theo said that.

** _“Sure. And don’t worry about it. It’s all good now. Actually, I’ll save your number so you can stop saying you’re a creepy guy. You don’t look like one, by the way.”_ **

** _“Well, thanks.”_ **

Timmy smiles and fishes out for his phone in his back pocket. His smile wavers when he saw a very familiar notification from Facebook. _Armand Douglas Hammer sent you a friend request. _For the nth time. He taps his phone open and is about to hit the _delete _when he received a messaged from Pauline.

_Piglet P: **Tim, accept Armie’s friend request and follow him back on Twitter & Instagram.**_

_Tim: **Armie, give Pauline her phone back.**_

_Piglet P: **Tim, what the hell? This is Pauline.**_

_*calling Piglet P*_

He immediately cancels the call. He is trying to save Theo’s number when Pauline calls him again.

**_“Aren’t you gonna answer that?” _**Theo asks then smiles sweetly at him.

**_“Uh, it’s just my sister.” _**Timmy shakes his head and smiled back at Theo.

** _“Oh, pick it up, Tim. It’s okay. Tell Pau I said hi, though.”_ **

** _“You sure?”_ **

** _“Yeah, of course.”_ **

**_“Okay, then.” _**He stands up and answers the call and true to her text, it’s really Pauline who’s using the phone. He is kind of disappointed to hear his sister’s voice. He really thought it would be Armie. _What the hell was he thinking of being disappointed?! Stop it, Chalamet._

** _“What, Pauline?”_ **

** _“Hello to you too, Timothée.”_ **

** _“What is it, P? I’m in the middle of my breakfast, you know.”_ **

** _“Woah, woah, little brother, stop being sassy. I know you’re not a morning person and we already ruined your morning but this is kinda important. It can’t wait ‘til later.”_ **

**_“If it’s that important, why are you still haven’t said it? Spill now, P.” _**Timmy is so impatient; he doesn’t know why Pauline is running in circles right now. IT IS STILL SO EARLY.

**_“Fine, but you’ve got to learn how to chill sometimes, Tim. So here it is, you have to accept Armie’s friend request and follow him back on Twitter & Instagram.” _**Pauline is whispering when she answered Tim.

** _“Yeah, and why’s that?”_ **

** _“Tim, I’m serious. Just do it, okay? You’ve got to be connected from time to time, okay?”_ **

**_“Yeah, and why’s that?” _**He repeated but in a mocking voice.

**_“Tim, you know that we’re producing a bigger play this year, right? I assigned him the last time you didn’t attend the meeting to be the one who handles the schedule for practice and other activities of the club. He will be the one who keeps the team updated. So you’ve got to be connected.” _**Pauline sounded like a desperate and sad child asking for another piece of cookie it almost makes Timmy laugh out loud.

** _“Why are you whispering? Are you being held hostage by Armie? I swear that guy is such a pain in the ass.”_ **

** _“Just do it, Tim.”_ **

** _“Pauline, may I remind you that it’s my social media accounts? I only accept people that I want and not who you want. And as for the schedule update whatever, may I remind you again that we actually live together, you can update me during dinner, and it’s not as if we live in a huge house.”_ **

** _“Tim, I want this production to be the best one yet. You don’t get to question what I ask you to do, you understand? I didn’t work my ass off for the past years for the club just for you to question me right now. Now, I’ll end this call and you better fucking hit that accept request. Follow him back as well. Are we clear? Okay bye. Love you.”_**

Pauline left him with no choice. Whenever Pauline said you have to do something, you have to do it, without complaints or any snide remarks. She won’t accept whatever argument you have, you just have to follow her. Pauline has that power over people especially Timmy. So, he finally accepted Armie’s friend request after rejecting it for million times. Armie actually sends him a friend request every day, usually every morning. It’s kind of become their ritual every day; Armie sending him a friend request and Timmy deleting it afterward. Just the thought of it kind of makes him sad, it’s totally gonna be weird that tomorrow he won’t get a notification from Armie. He will miss deleting the request. _Timmy, the drama level, control yourself._

After accepting Armie’s friend request, he then went to Twitter to follow him back. He then goes to Instagram to type Armie’s handle and hit follow back. He knows Armie’s handle so well because Pauline, Nick, and Dev are always tagging him on their posts. He is about to close the app when he scrolled down. Armie’s social media accounts are all set in public. The recent post was from two days ago, he clicked on it as if he has not seen it yet but in truth, he has seen it since it was posted. Armie is posing in the picture as if reading a book that is flip upside down. It’s funny because Armie looks so serious in that post. What a dork. He saw the post 20 minutes after it was posted and he laughs so hard.

**_“What’s so funny, Tim?” _**His mom asks him.

** _“Nothing, nothing, Ma. Just saw a meme, it’s hilarious.”_ **

This is actually his ultimate secret. Well, technically not so ultimate since Saoirse knows what he is doing. Timmy secretly lurks at Armie’s tweets and IG posts just to be updated with his whereabouts. He constantly checks on Armie’s feed but never followed him back until this day, at his sister’s command. Lurking. Pathetic, right? He feels so proud of himself every time he controlled and stopped himself from liking Armie’s posts. He wanted to like everything he posts. To comment, To react. To show that he cares and exists as well. That he is not just Pauline’s younger brother. He becomes so accustomed to being in the shadow waiting for something Armie can offer his pathetic heart. He smiled sadly, at least now Saoirse will not yell at him for lurking again. He can finally defend himself and tell her that he followed Armie back. He double-tapped the picture from days ago and exits the app.

He pocketed his phone and went back to his and Theo’s table.

*********

They were playing Monopoly millionaire when Armie’s phone vibrated from his pocket. Since it isn’t his turn just yet, he checks for his phone.

_*Timoth__ée_ _Chalamet accepted your friend request*_

He hasn’t been recovered yet from seeing the notification when he gets another one, from Twitter.

_*@RealChalamet followed you back!*_

Armie thinks he’s hallucinating when he gets another one, this time from Instagram.

*_@tchalamet follows you*_

His head feels light, what the fuck is happening? His phone vibrates again. He doesn’t know if he can take life playing games at him but he still looks at his phone.

_*@tchalamet and 2 others liked your post*_

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?

**_“Hey, Armie, your turn.” _**Pauline said.

**_“Man, we know your mind and heart’s in a certain coffee shop right now but when you decided to play with us, you have to play when it’s your turn.” _**Dev jokes.

** _“Guys, Timmy. Timmy! Fuck. Fucking hell.”_ **

**_“What happened to Tim?” _**Pauline inquires.

** _“He- he- he accepted my friend request. He followed me back on Twitter and Instagram. And he fucking liked my recent post. Am I hallucinating? Dev am I okay? Do I have a fever? Am I dying? Will I die without telling him I love him?”_ **

Dev rolls his eyes at Armie, **_“Stopped being a drama queen, Armie. Trust me, it doesn’t suit you.”_**

**_“Let me see your phone, dude.” _**Armie tossed his phone to Nick. **_“Yeah, he definitely followed you back. He also liked your most recent post. It seems like the coffee Timmy’s drinking right now has some kind of magic on it that makes him do this joke on you. But hey, you’re a millionaire now, dude. Congrats.”_**


	3. Drive home confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's rooting for them except themselves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ARMIE!  
This one's for you as well as the next ones.

Two days had passed since Timmy followed Armie back on social media. Nothing much happened since then between the two because they both become busy from school, especially Armie who is a senior.

Currently, Timmy and Saoirse are waiting for Pauline to finish up talking with Mr. Rogers since she will drive them both home today. The drama club meeting actually went smoothly today, which is a rare case. Almost every member of drama in their school has strong opinions and they are very passionate about theater and acting so their meetings took long hours.

**_“Sersh, do you wanna hang out at our house first before heading home?” _**Timmy asks Saoirse who is busy scrolling in her phone.

** _“Yeah, sure. I’m actually starving. Good thing we finish early today.”_ **

**_“I’ll go text and ask mom to prepare something for us.” _**Timmy started typing on his phone when Theo approaches them. He looks like he came out of the comfort room across the hall.

**_“Hey, guys. Why are you still here?” _**He asks both Timmy and Saoirse who are both busy on their phones. The two look up and saw Theo.

**_“We’re waiting for Pauline. She’ll drive us home.” _**Saoirse answered for both her and Timmy.

**_“That’s cool. See you--“ _**He hasn’t finished his sentence yet when Pauline and Mr. Rogers exit the room and saw the three of them. Mr. Rogers nodded at his students and told them to take care in their way home.

**_“Theo! Why are you still around?” _**Pauline asks the same thing he asks Timmy and Saoirse just moments ago.

** _“Oh, I went to the C.R. I’m actually gonna head home when I saw these two here.”_ **

**_“Ah, they’re waiting for me. I’m driving today, eh.” _**After telling Theo, Pauline asks Timmy if he texted their mother about the books she told her to buy for her.

While Timmy answered Pauline, the four of them started to walk towards the parking lot of their school. **_“Yeah, yeah. By the way, Sersh will hang out at home for a couple of hours. I will drive her home later.”_**

** _“Uh, okay. You should text mom to prepare something though.”_ **

**_“Already did, madame.” _**And he flips his phone in front of her sister.

**_“You’re being sassy again.” _**Pauline rolls her eyes at Timmy. **_“Theo, you wanna hang out at home? You can join us if you want.”_**

** _“That’s great but I actually have to catch up on some of my paper works tonight. Thanks for the offer though. Maybe, some other time?”_ **

**_“Of course, you’re welcome at our home.” _**Pauline smiled at him as they approached their respective cars.

They said their goodbyes when a shouting and running Nick approached them.

** _“Wait, wait, Pauline!”_ **

**_“Ugh Nick ew! Why are you so sweaty?” _**Saoirse cringes at the sight of Nick in front of them. Nick just looks at her.

**_“P, can you drive us home, please?” _**Nick pleads and pouts at Pauline,

** _“Where’s your car? You should be driving Armie and Dev home today, right?”_ **

Timmy, Saoirse, Theo, and Pauline are all waiting for Nick’s answer who is still panting from all the running and shouting he did when another voice answered on his behalf, **_“This dumbass forgot that you’ll drive Saoirse today. He left his car at home, like who leave their car at home?” _**It is Armie who answered for Nick. Tim looks at Armie and can’t stop staring. He has been staring at Armie since their meeting earlier, but who could blame him when Armie looks exceptionally good today? He got a haircut that suits his beautiful face. It should be a crime to look this insanely beautiful. Plus, Armie’s wearing some tight pants that bring a lot of troubling ideas on Tim’s head. Why is this man so perfect from head to toe? I’d kneel and worship him, any time. _Focus, Tim, focus._

Meanwhile, Saoirse must notice his staring so she leans on Tim to whisper, **_“Stop staring, Pony.”_**

Tim is about to answer back at Saoirse when Pauline speaks again, **_“But I can’t give you guys a ride today. My car can’t accommodate the six of us.”_**

**_“You see now, Nick? What are we supposed to do now? The bus is long gone, ugh, I’m so tired from drama and now we have to walk. Nick!” _**Dev ranted.

** _“Dude, I’m also tired of our basketball practice. Just look at me, I’m sweat in human form. I haven’t showered because you and Armie almost killed me when I said I forgot my car.”_ **

**_“Uh guys, we can split into two, if you want. I have a car.” _**Everyone looks at Theo’s direction in unison.

** _“Yas, you’re a lifesaver, Theo! Can you drive these three idiots home before they start killing each other again?”_ **

** _“Actually, can I drive Tim and Saoirse instead?”_ **

**_“Why do you have to do that?” _**Armie’s loud response receives an eyebrow raise from Saoirse, Pauline, and Dev.

**_“I don’t want to sound rude, but if I drive you guys home, it would be three different home and direction, but when I drive Tim here, _**he looks at Tim and smiled, **_it’s one way since Saoirse will stay there for a while. It would save me time since I really have to get home and catch up on my paper works. I don’t want you guys to walk, so yeah. Also, I wanted to know where Tim’s house is since I’m looking forward to hanging out there soon, right Pau?”_**

**_“Yes, that’s a good idea. Let’s get going, then. You dumbasses get in the car, Tim and Sersh, I’ll see you later. _**Pauline walks toward Theo and taps his shoulder, **_Thank you again for doing this, Theo. I owe you one.”_**

** _“It’s no problem, Pau. You guys be safe.”_ **

Armie wanted to complain but Pauline assigned things already and he won’t dare go against a Pauline Chalamet. This shouldn’t be happening if only Nick did remember to get in his car on the way to school today. _Nick Delli Santi, you are so dead_.

*************************************************

Armie tried his best to not make a scene when he saw Theo opened his car door for Timmy and Saoirse. Timmy rode shotgun and he is so furious that Theo got to drive his Timmy home. _His Timmy. _He watches silently as Theo’s car left the parking lot.

**_“Okay, okay, the show’s over. What are you guys still doing there? Get in the car, or you guys want to walk instead?” _**Pauline warningly said. 

**_“Dev, you go sit shotgun,” _**Armie said firmly.

**_“Woah dude, are you demoting yourself now from being Pauline’s best friend? Does this mean I get to be her super best-est friend now? OMG life in shotgun starts today!” _**Dev claps happily and opens the car door.

**_“You’re so slow, Dev. He is not demoting himself. He just wants to sit with Nick at the back so he can kill Nick for forgetting his car. If Nick didn’t forget it then Theo wouldn’t have to drive Tim home.” _**Pauline laughs after explaining the situation to the hopeful Dev.

**_“Ahhhhhhhh. So that explains why he is clenching his fists a while ago when Theo opened the car door for Tim. _**Dev looks at his back and adds, **_Dude if I were Tim, I am dead now from all that sweetness. Theo’s such a gentleman.”_**

**_“If I were you dude, shut up or you’ll also be dead. Not from sweetness though but from this guy’s bitterness.” _**Nick points at Armie and laughs loudly at his own joke.

** _“You think you’re funny, huh Nick? I’ve been having a hard time thinking on how to ask Timmy out without him assuming I’m just playing games at him, and Theo here is getting free passes. He didn’t even exert an effort, life is favoring his side. And you can still crack a joke, this is your fault.”_ **

**_“Arms, chill. Spare Nick this time. He looks tired, oh.” _**Pauline stopped Armie.

**_“And you as well Pauline. Why did you agree with that guy? Clearly, he is just making an excuse of having to get back home blah blah just so he could have Timmy. I thought you’re my best friend here, and you’re supporting me pursuing Timmy. Why does it look like the other way around?” _**Armie, Hopeless and defeated.

** _“Armie! Theo told us he really has to go home when I offer him to go hang out at us, so he is not making an excuse. And how dare you accuse me of supporting him instead of you. Between you and him, I support you but dude you’ve got to step up your game, okay? Don’t point fingers at people when things don’t go your way.”_ **

** _“I’m sorry. I just can’t help myself but be furious and jealous when I saw him do that to Tim. I couldn’t bear any more guys being in his life. It should be me.”_ **

**_“C H E E S Y. Theo – 1, Armie, uhm, I guess 1 as well since Tim followed you on Instagram the other day. Ohhhhh, this is getting exciting.” _**Dev tries to lessen the seriousness of the conversation inside the car.

The car ride home becomes light after Dev’s response. The four of them are like that. They never stay mad at each other for more than a day. They also couldn’t live without each other’s presence. That’s how tight their friendship is.

***************************************************

Meanwhile, in Theo’s car, awkward silence envelops the three of them. Theo tried to ease the awkwardness by playing some music in his Spotify playlist. The Head and the Heart’s _Rivers and Roads _play in the background.

**_“Oh, I love and hate that song! It always made me tear up. Pony, we were just talking about this song, right?” _**Saoirse shared.

**_“Yeah, you guys are leaving me soon.” _**Timmy pouts in response.

** _“No, no, no. You don’t get to be sad today, Tim.”_ **

** _“I am just answering you, Sersh.”_ **

Tim and Saoirse stopped when Theo suddenly speaks, **_“Tim, are you and Armie dating?”_**

** _“What?”_ **

** _“Are you dating?”_ **

** _“No, no. What makes you think we are?”_ **

** _“Well, he looks like he wanted to kill me when I offered to drive you home.”_ **

Tim laughs nervously, **_“Armie’s probably just scaring you.”_**

** _“I know jealousy when I see one, Tim. He definitely is jealous of me. Or is it Saoirse here whose Armie pining about?”_ **

** _“Oh, hell no. Armie freaking knows I don’t like dudes. And I know for a fact he doesn’t like me as well. 102% it’s a no.”_ **

**_“Then it must really be you, Tim.” _**Theo looks at Timmy for a while before looking back at the road.

** _“Theo, that’s ridiculous.”_ **

**_“Yeah, so ridiculous Theo.” _**Saoirse seconded Tim.

** _“I don’t understand how telling what I see is ridiculous, guys.”_ **

** _“Theo, listen carefully, I have to tell you this but promise you won’t tell a soul. I like Armie. A lot. Saoirse here is the only person who knew about it. Even Pauline doesn’t or I just don’t know if she knows. And that’s that. But Armie? He doesn’t.”_ **

** _“Sure he does, Tim. And now you’re telling me that you like him and feel the same way but are still not dating? This conversation is getting more ridiculous.”_ **

** _“Oh my god, Theo! Go push more info out of Timo here.”_ **

** _“Theo, Armie does not like me. And he is not jealous.”_ **

**_“Okay, suit yourself. What are you gonna do now with those feelings? Just bury it in your closet?” _**Theo is testing Tim.

** _“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh my god, I didn’t realize you’re this funny, Theo.”_ **

** _“Yeah, I will. Because we will never have a chance at love. So yeah I will.”_ **

**_“If you say so, then will you go on a date with me?” _**Theo challenges Tim.

**_“What? No, Theo. I can’t.” _**Tim bowed her head and started fidgeting. He is so tense right now.

** _“You can’t because you only wanted Armie.”_ **

**_“What are you now? Relationship guru?” _**Timmy jokes.

**_“No, but by the things I witnessed and confessions I heard today, I know that the two of you are so ridiculous for not doing something about what you both feel. Yes, it is scary to feel things ten folds and it is also scary to be rejected if ever but if you don’t do something about it, there will also be no chance for the both of you for happiness. It is only one rejection Tim if he doesn’t feel the same way, but the happiness if he does? Extraordinary. Unsolicited advice, by the way.” _**And Theo shrugs as if what he said is that easy to do.

If only Tim is brave. But what if Theo is right and they both feel the same way? Then it only means that both of them are wasting time being apart. Oh, how he wishes he is brave. He guards his heart so much from getting broken that he forgot that he is actually preventing it as well into a chance for love.


	4. The Chalamet’s favorite son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday family lunch fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story last week because I was sad. I didn't anticipate that people will actually take the time to read this mediocre of a fic, but I AM SO THANKFUL TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ IT. (and commented) It means a lot to me.  
I haven't planned a concrete plot for this story but I do know how I wanted it to end (well, how all of us wanted it to end for the boys). I'm still enjoying writing fluff scenes so I added some more chapters to this boys' universe.
> 
> HAPPY READING! (And thank you again for putting up with my crappy writing style. Again, English is not my first language. All grammar mistakes are mine.)

Timmy’s pouring his cereal into a bowl half full of milk when the doorbell rang. It is past ten in the morning on a Sunday and he just woke up. He loves his sleep but he won’t miss Sunday lunch with his family. 

**_“Honey, can you open the door for me?” _**Nicole who is currently washing the dishes asked Tim.

**_“Sure, mom.” _**He put the box of cereal on the counter and walks towards the door. He is still sleepy but when he opened the door and saw the person in front of him, he suddenly felt so awake.

** _“Hi! Good morning!” _ **

**_“Pauline’s not here, she and dad had a morning run and they are not back yet. K bye!” _**He is about to close the door when Armie stopped him and just entered their house.

**_“Hey, did I invite you in?” _**Their dynamic clearly did not change at all even after all the weird things going on their heads. They still piss each other off on a regular basis.

**_“No, but I’m inviting myself in. By the way, why are you wearing glasses?” _** Then he pokes the tip of Tim’s nose.

**_“My eyes are itchy this morning so I had to wear this to stop myself from scratching it further.” _**He explained then closed the door. **_“What are you doing here on a Sunday?”_**

Before Armie can answer, Nicole shows up, **_“Armie, you’re here. Come join me on the kitchen first, Pauline and Marc will be back soon.”_**

Armie walks towards Nicole then hug and kiss her on the cheek. **_“Good morning. Here, my mom baked this last night. She says hi by the way”_**

** _“Oh, honey. Tell your mom thanks for this for me, okay? And I miss her.”_ **

Tim rolls his eyes at the sight in front of him. He started walking back to the kitchen to continue his breakfast.

**_“You poured milk first before the cereal? Who are you?” _**Armie and his mom joined him in the kitchen. Armie sits in front of him at the table.

**_“Yeah, what are you going to do with that, mister?” _**Tim challenges Armie.

**_“Nothing. You’re being so cute today, you know? Here, let me help you with that cereal.” _**Armie grabbed the box of cereal from Tim’s hands then pour it on Tim’s bowl. Tim stared at Armie who is pouring him cereal for breakfast. This is such a beautiful sight. **_“Tell me when it’s enough, okay?”_** Armie added.

A few seconds later when he somehow realized what’s happening, he said, **_“You’re enough, Armie.” _**

** _“I’m what?”_ **

** _“I, I mean, that’s enough. I just wanted to eat a little of something before lunch.” _ **

**_“Okay here.” _**Armie pushes the bowl lightly towards Tim.

**_“Thanks.”_** He started eating his breakfast when he realized again what’s happening. Armie’s staring at him while he eats. Meanwhile, Armie cannot help himself but stare at Tim. He is so insanely adorable in his naturally messy yet pretty curls, glasses, and a pink sweatshirt. Armie wanted to cuddle him forever.

**_“Mom! Armie’s staring at me while I eat. Can you tell him it’s rude to stare?” _**Then he sticks his tongue out on Armie who is smiling wide at him now.

**_“Well honey, I can’t blame Armie here. You are a sight when you eat.” _**Nicole even taps Armie’s left shoulder as a sign of approval.

**_“Mom! He is making fun of me here. Don’t do that shoulder tap thing on him.” _**Timmy pouts.

**_“Stop whining honey and just finish eating that breakfast or you’ll not gonna be able to eat your lunch later.” _**Then Nicole busies herself again.

**_“She loves me more than you, Timmy.” _**Armie teases Tim who, even though went back to eating, is still pouting.

** _“No, she does not.”_ **

**_“Oh, she definitely does.” _**Armie grins.

** _“Momma Armie said-”_ **

** _“I heard honey. And for the record, I love you both equally, don’t fish compliments right now and finish up your cereal.”_ **

** _“What the hell does that mean, mom? You love us both EQUALLY? I am your son.” _ **

** _“Armie is my son, too. He basically grows up here. He is always here. He is best friends with Pauline.”_ **

** _“I love you, mom.” _ ** _Armie turns to smile at Nicole._

** _“Stop it, stop it, stop it. Why are you even here today! You’re not supposed to be around every day.”_ **

** _“Timmy, finish up eating. Armie’s here for lunch, and don’t use that pout card on me now. Only Armie finds you adorable when you do that.” _ **

**_“You find me adorable?” _**Timmy smiles and asks Armie who is still staring at him.

**_“Yeah. I can look at you pout all day. You look like a goose.” _**Armie answered.

Before Timmy fully comprehended what Armie said, the front door opened and the laughing voices of Pauline and Saoirse were heard on the house.

**_“Hi, mommy! Dad and I saw Saoirse on our way back. We invited her over. _**Both the girls enter the kitchen now, **_Oh, you’re already here.” _**Pauline said to Armie.

** _“I texted you when I’m on my way.”_ **

**_“I didn’t bring my phone out. Anyway, I’m gonna go change first.” _**She hugs her mom on the back then head to her room upstairs.

**_“Good morning. Morning, Pony!” _**Saoirse hugs Timmy then nods at Armie. She then went to Nicole for a hug and kiss on the cheek just like what Armie did earlier on.

** _“Good morning, too, darling. It’s so good Pauline saw you on their way home. Make yourself comfortable there for a second while I finished up here. Where’s my husband by the way?”_ **

** _“He got a call when we arrived here a while ago.”_ **

**************************************************

A little while later, Nicole called everyone to the dining table for lunch. Nicole and Marc sat opposite each other on the table. Meanwhile, Pauline shoos Armie away out of her favorite dining table chair so she and Saoirse can seat beside each other. The only seat left is the chair beside Timmy who is still being a baby and pouting so hard he wanted to kiss that mouth. He enjoys teasing Timmy so much because that means he got to see him being this cute.

The lunch is going really well for them.

**_“So P, your birthday is coming up. How do you want to celebrate this year?” _**Marc asks his daughter.

** _“Dad, I already told you. I just want to have dinner with my family and my friends. I don’t want some loud party this year, I am so over that.”_ **

**_“Dad let her have her quiet, okay? Remember last year when she had her party and every single neighbor complained about our house being so loud and us being so inconsiderate. Oh god, that was a nice one. Mom baked and cooked for them because she’s so embarrassed. That was so embarr-” _**Timmy didn’t finish his sentence because he started coughing hard.

**_“Hey, hey, drink this.” _**Armie hands Tim his glass of water and tries to soothe Tim’s back by rubbing it gently. **_“Drink slowly, Timmy.” _**He continues to rub Tim’s back.

**_“Here, thanks.” _** Tim coughs and puts the glass on Armie’s right hand. Armie grips the glass as well as Timmy’s fingers so he is basically holding hands with Timmy right now. Armie took the glass using his other hand and put it in the table so they didn’t have anything blocking their hands. They are really holding each other’s hands now. Holding hands in the dining table, IN FRONT OF THEIR FRIENDS AND PARENTS. Timmy turns at him looking so confused but Armie just smiled. Armie tightened his grip on Timmy’s hand even more, then he put their enlaced hands under the table and continued eating using his left hand. Armie is not a lefty but he could be if it takes he got to be holding Timmy’s hands.

**_“Pony, slow down on that talking, okay? You’re trying to embarrass Pauline but you just ended up embarrassing yourself.” _**Saoirse said smiling. She clearly saw what happened and what is still happening under the dining table.

Apparently, every single one on the dining table saw it. Pauline is clearly shocked but is grinning so wide her face might rip apart any time soon while Nicole and Marc just shrug and continue eating their lunch. They are trying so hard hiding their smiles. _Their son, Armie, finally did something. They are waiting for forever to see this kind of move from Armie. Brave of him to do such a very forward move on Timmy though. They witnessed the special bond these two boys have. Although they always bicker, they sure care about each other as well. They witnessed Armie’s growing fondness of their son every single day. So yeah, they wanted Armie so much to be their son now. Stars are finally aligning because Armie is starting to be brave but they still have to pray and hope for these two boys._

They continued their lunch exchanging small talk, but the two boys ate using each one of their hands because they are still holding hands under the table. Timmy tried getting off of Armie’s grip twice now _(he didn’t really mean it, he wanted to stay entangled with Armie’s hand forever) _but Armie just won’t let his hand go. He is extremely blushing from the holding hands because he knew that his parents know about their hands so he tries to act that he is fine.

After a few minutes, Marc and Nicole finished their lunch and left the table. But before the two left, they pat Armie on the shoulder. _Dad and Momma Chalamet approved._

**_“Armie, you can now let go,” _**Tim whispers but Pauline and Saoirse still heard it.

** _“Do you want me to let go, though?” _ **

**_“OHHHHHHHHHH!” _**Pauline and Saoirse said in chorus and high five.

**_“Yes, so I can eat properly,” _**Timmy answered Armie looking straightly at the man’s eyes.

**_“I can feed you, _**then Armie tries to feed Timmy using his own spoon and food on his plate, **_here let me.”_**

** _“Are you kidding me now? You can’t even eat properly because you’re using your left hand then you’re gonna feed me? Let go now, please.”_ **

** _“No, I love this Timmy. Your hand on my hand. I love this.”_ **

**_“OHHHHHHHHHH! Pauline, can I hold your hand, too?” _**Saoirse asks Pauline grinning.

** _“Sure, you can sister. Lemme have that hand.”_ **

Timmy rolls his eyes but didn’t argue anymore. He likes this. He loves this. He can get used to this. He looks at his and Armie’s hands and tightens their hold. Armie did the same thing. Sunday, thank you.


	5. Birthday shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's a birthday. There's some fluff. There's some fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the process of moving out. FINALLY DOING THIS ADULTING THING THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT! So, in between packing and being sad, I wrote this chapter. My mind is in pieces right now thus the outcome of this update. Bear with me. And bear with our boys. Have faith, they'll get in there! 
> 
> Again, English is my second language. All grammar mistakes are mine.  
HAPPY READING & HAPPY WEEKEND! xo

Pauline decided to celebrate her birthday this year by having an intimate dinner with her family and close friends. Last year’s shenanigans had caused too much trouble for her parents in the neighborhood and she doesn’t want to have that kind of embarrassment again on her special day. So, a peaceful dinner it is this year.

Nicole is preparing the table when Tim and Saoirse entered the house. Pauline is upstairs changing but Armie, Nick, and Dev have been in the house two hours earlier for the birthday dinner. The three boys are busy on their own phones when Tim and Sersh walked in.

**_“Mom, Saoirse’s here. Is dad home? I wanna ask him about something.” _**Tim walks into the kitchen to greet her mom. Saoirse did the same thing to Nicole who hugs her back.

** _“What is it you’re going to ask your dad, honey?”_ **

** _“Uhm, just want to borrow something from him.”_ **

** _“He’ll be here any second.”_ **

**_“Okay, thanks mom,” _**then Timmy busies himself trying to get some M&Ms. He offered some to Saoirse and they walk towards the living room.

Saoirse sits on the bean bag near the table and starts munching on her chocolate. Meanwhile, Timmy sits beside Armie on the couch. Dev, Nick, and Armie are already seated on it so when Tim sits beside Armie, they are pretty much squeezing each other.

**_“Hey, you want some?” _**Tim offered Armie his chocolates.

**_“Sure, feed me. I’m playing here” _**Armie turns at him for a second and goes back to playing on his phone. **_“Ahhh,” _**and opens his mouth just like a child waiting to be spoon-fed.

** _“You’re acting like a baby, Armie.”_ **

** _“Well, then I’m your baby. Come on, ahhhh.”_ **

** _“Ugh, fine. Here. Open big. Don’t you dare bite my fingers.”_ **

** _“I won’t, okay? Give me those now, you talk a lot when you’re nervous. Cute.”_ **

Timmy feeds Armie a couple of M&Ms and is about to retreat his hand when Armie stopped him. Armie grabs his hand back and kisses each finger slowly then grins. Timmy grins back at him. Their dynamic does not change drastically but the recent events have surely changed them and their ever-growing feelings with each other. They haven’t talked about what they are or where this is heading or what are they to each other. But that’s not the most important thing for them right now. This level of comfort is what matters right now for them. That’s the only thing they’re sure about.

**_“Tim, can I have some, too?” _**Dev who is oblivious of the finger kissing that has happened asked Timmy. Nick and Saoirse are also oblivious of what just happened between them since Nick is on the far end of the couch while she’s busy reading a magazine she grabbed on the table.

**_“Sure, here.” _**Timmy gives Dev the chocolate.

** _“Feed me as well, please. I’m also playing.”_ **

**_“What, no! You can eat on your own.” _**Timmy throws the plastic of chocolate towards Dev’s lap.

** _“Why did Armie get to be fed while I’m not?”_ **

**_“Well because it’s me. Timmy can only do such a thing to me.” _**Armie replied.

**_“Jealous, guy,” _**Dev whispered then proceed on eating the chocolate. But he also received an elbow from Armie. He just laughed it out.

Armie resumes playing but he moves towards Timmy even more. They are almost snuggled now with each other. Timmy, meanwhile, leans on Armie’s shoulder. He doesn’t feel it but the moment he leaned on his head on Armie’s shoulder, Armie kissed the top of his head. Kissed the beautiful wild curls he has. They are having the perfect moment of quiet and bliss when Marc walks in the door. Timmy suddenly bolts upright while Armie froze on his seat, both embarrassed from being caught.

**_“Hey, kids. You’re all here. I see.” _**Marc greeted.

**_“Uh, hi dad. Need help with those bags?” _**He offered all of a sudden.

**_“I’ll help, I’ll help. Let me get some of those bags, uncle.” _**Saoirse, who is the nearest person from Marc, offered.

**_“Sure, thank you, darling.” _**Saoirse grins then winks at both Timmy and Armie. Timmy mouthed a _thank you _to his best friend. She totally saves his ass from more embarrassing moments with his dad.

**_“You guys are cowards. You’re doing that PDA thing and when you get caught, you both get so stiff.” _**Nick commented in a whisper while still playing on his phone.

**_“True that, Nicky. Thought I’m the only one who noticed. I just can’t with these two.” _**Dev added laughing and playing on his phone all at the same time.

Tim and Armie thought the people around them are oblivious on the way they have snuggled with each other a while ago. They always forgot that these people are smart and smartass.

**_“For the record, we aren’t cowards,” _**Armie answered on both their behalf.

**_“Sure looks like coward to us,” _**Dev answered back.

**_“You two-“ _**Before Armie can finish off his answer, Timmy stopped him by shushing him off.

**_“We can’t win against them, Armie. They’re actually right. Shush now and play.” _**Then Tim settled his head on Armie’s shoulder again. **_“I’m tired; I’ll stay here until dinner.”_**

Armie smiled when he felt Timmy’s head on his shoulder the second time this day. He put down his phone for a moment so he can readjust their position. He snakes his arm around Timmy and settled Timmy’s head back on his shoulder. Once they are settled on their new position literally snuggled around each other, Armie kissed Timmy’s head once again. He loves the smell of Timmy’s hair; he loves every part of him.

Tim hummed, **_“Hmmm, what did you just do?” _**He whispers and it sounds sleepy.

** _“I love your hair.”_ **

**_“I know, you just kissed it.” _**Timmy looks up and grins at him. Armie smiled but he didn’t anticipate what happened next. Timmy puts on soft kisses on his shoulder. Timmy even looks up to see his reaction while he continues his kissing. _The little shit is playing with him._

**_“Stop now, Timmy.” _**He didn’t mean it. He doesn’t really want Timmy to stop.

**_“I don’t want to.” _**Timmy even gives him puppy eyes and continues his little kisses on Armie’s shoulder.

**_“Woah, what is this? Timmy?!” _**Pauline exclaimed.

That makes Tim stop. He turned to look at his sister who is clearly shocked at his actions, **_“Happy birthday again, dear sister.”_**

Pauline rolls her eyes and points at Armie accusingly while Nick and Dev stand up to hug her. **_“Happy birthday, Pauline! Happy birthday, Pauline! Happy happy happy birthday, happy birthday, Pauline!” _**They sing. **_“Also, don’t mind your brother and Armie. They’re just heavily flirting with each other. I won’t get shocked if in a couple of minutes they’ll start making out on your parents’ couch.” _**Nick shares.

**_“Oh, ew. Chop chop you two. It’s my birthday, don’t make a scene.” _**Then she walks towards the couch. She’s standing in front of Timmy and Armie right now. **_“I said, CHOP CHOP.” _**After a couple of seconds, Timmy and Armie somehow detangle themselves from each other. When Pauline saw the little distance between the two, she sits between them. **_“Now, this is way better, right?” _**She turns to Timmy, **_“Right?” _**then Armie, **_“RIGHT, ARMIE?! You haven’t greeted me yet, by the way.”_**

** _“Yeah, happy birthday.” _ **

** _“What kind of greeting is that?”_ **

** _“Happy birthday, P. I love you. You know how it is. We’re doing this for 18 years.”_ **

**_“You are so mean,” _**Pauline said.

** _“You are the mean one here.”_ **

** _“Oh, just because I split you and my little shit of a brother up, I become the mean one. Hell yes, I AM THE MEAN ONE. It’s my day, I can be mean. And do me a favor, the both of you, don’t sit beside each other at dinner. God knows you guys can’t keep each other’s hands on yourselves.”_ **

** _“Now you are being way too mean.”_ **

** _“That’s what big sisters are made to do.”_ **

Timmy rolls his eyes at that.

*****************************************************************

Pauline is currently thanking everyone in the table for being there for her birthday while Nicole lights up her daughter’s cake when the doorbell rang.

**_“I’ll go get it. Don’t wait for me.” _**Timmy offered.

Timmy left the table to look who is in the door. When he opened it, he saw Theo holding a gift.

**_“Hello, Theo.” _**And he looks at his watch, 9:10 PM_, **“Well, you are early.”**_

**_“I’m sorry I am so late. It’s my parents’ anniversary today. I didn’t realize the time. Can you give my gift to Pauline?” _**He offered the gift to Timmy.

** _‘You aren’t coming in? The dinner’s still going.”_ **

** _“Oh no. It’s pretty late and I just really want to give this to her.”_ **

** _“Come on now, Theo. Give it to her yourself. She’s gonna be happy to see you. Come in.”_ **

** _“If you said so, I will then. You’re pretty good at convincing people, huh?”_ **

** _“Dude, I haven’t even used my powerful words yet.” _ **

They entered the dining table and everyone’s busy getting their piece of cake.

** _“Guys, guess who decided to show up?” _ **

Theo pokes his head and said, **_“Hey, everyone. Good evening Mr & Mrs. Chalamet. I’m Theo. I’m new friends with Pauline and Tim.” _**He went to Marc and Nicole to shake their hands and walks into Pauline who is now standing.**_ “Hey, Pau. Happy birthday!” _**They hug and Theo gave his gift to her.

** _“You didn’t have to do this, Theo. But thank you.”_ **

** _“I’m sorry I was late.”_ **

** _“No big deal. Come sit here while I prepare your dinner. We just actually finished and we’re eating the cake now.”_ **

** _“Oh, don’t bother. I just wanted to hand you the gift. Well actually, Tim said it’s better if it’s me who give it to you. But I really have to go.”_ **

**_“Theo, right? Darling, why are you in such a hurry? Come on sit, please. I’ll prepare you dinner.” _**Nicole offered as well.

** _“Thank you, Mrs. Chalamet but I’m sorry if I have to go now. It’s my parents’ anniversary, their 20th.”_ **

** _“Oh, that’s so nice. Tell them a happy anniversary, honey. And since I can’t convince you to eat, take this home, it should be Nick’s but I’ll just pack for his parents later. Please take this.”_ **

** _“Thank you, ma’am. So, Pau, I gotta go. Happy birthday again.”_ **

**_“Guess I couldn’t do anything to stop you. Let me walk you to the door.” _**Pauline offered.

** _“No, I’ll walk myself out. Don’t leave the table. Enjoy the rest of the night everybody.”_ **

Theo is about to head out when Tim speaks, **_“I’ll walk you out, Theo.”_**

** _“Oh, cool.”_ **

** _“Be right back, people!”_ **

The two of them are in the front door saying their goodbyes to each other when suddenly Theo started scratching his eyes furiously.

**_“Hey, what happened?” _**Tim asks.

** _“Ugh, I think I got something on my eye. It hurts so much.” _ **

**_“Oh my God. It must be dust. So much dust these days in this porch.” _**Tim explains.

**_“Can you look at it, please? It really hurts, Tim.” _**Theo pleads.

**_“Okay. And please stop scratching it. It will only make it worse. Here, let me.” _**Tim moves closer to Theo and softly blows in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Armie followed the two because they left the table roughly 10 minutes ago. He got curious why Tim hasn’t gotten back yet to the dining area so he excused himself to go outside. At first, he didn’t quite figure out what’s happening on the front door because it’s kind of dark, but as he comes closer, the vision gets better. He froze. Tim and Theo are kissing. KISSING. Theo’s hand is on Timmy’s waist whilst Timmy’s hands are on Theo’s neck. They are fucking kissing. He can’t believe what he is watching. He cannot believe that a good night can turn to the worst night as well.

He hasn’t actually recovered yet when he hears Timmy speaks, **_“All good? Better?”_**

**_“Yeah, even better now. You’re good, you know. Thanks.” _**Theo answered.

** _“My pleasure. Take care of your drive home.”_ **

** _“Yeah, thanks. Enjoy the rest of the night.” _ **

He doesn’t know exactly what he feels right now. He is mad, but he is also jealous and sad and looks pathetic right now. He thought he and Tim are getting into something. He thought they’re going somewhere. He thought everything’s going pretty well. Heck, they even snuggled just a few hours ago. They exchange kissed just hours ago, for fuck’s sake. But clearly, Tim’s getting the real kiss. _Well, fuck this. _Fuck this kind of feeling. He’s lost in his thoughts so he didn’t realize that Timmy turned around.

** _“Hey, what are you doing here?”_ **

Maybe it’s his emotions or maybe he is not just thinking. But he moves towards Timmy, grabs him by the waist and pins him on the wall.

** _“Armie, what are you doing?!”_ **

**_“Shut up. Shut up.” _**His voice is hard and mad. He continues to pin Timmy on the wall and stares at him fiercely. **_“I’ll never be something to you ever, right? I wouldn’t amount to anything to you.” _**Timmy is about to speak when Armie kisses him hard it’s almost like it’s gonna bruise him moments later. Armie’s seeking entrance but Timmy won’t let him but he is determined. He is trying to prove something here. He seeks entrance once more and Timmy moans giving him the entrance he’s asking. Timmy moans again. Timmy’s moans do things to him. _Their first kiss shouldn’t be like this. Shouldn’t be forceful, shouldn’t be made out of jealousy and defeat_. Timmy’s lips is everything he’s dreamed of. Perfect just like he is.

**_“Did he kissed you like that?” _**Armie asked, still short of breath. Their kiss is long and hard, he is panting.

**_“Wha-whaaat?” _**Timmy looks at him, his forehead in knots, confused. If only Armie isn’t feeling lots of things right now, he’ll kiss Timmy again. Just the way he looks right now makes him weak.

** _“Don’t bother, I don’t want to hear about your kiss with him, anyway.”_ **

** _“Armie, what are you talking about?”_ **

** _“Don’t act all innocent now. Fuck.”_ **

Then it finally dawned on Timmy, **_“Armie, did you think Theo and I are kissing a while ago?”_**

He wanted to scream _yes _on Timmy’s face but he looks down instead.

** _“Fuck, you thought we’re kissing? That’s what all this is about? You thought I am making out with Theo that you wanted to prove you can kiss better. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck you.”_ **

** _“Timmy listen. I’m sorry. I really am. I don’t know what I’m thinking. I’m so fucking jealous and mad I wanted to do something. I shouldn’t kiss you. It’s so wrong.”_ **

** _“You finally kissed me and then after told me it’s so wrong? Well, fuck you again. I thought we’re finally growing up. I thought we’re finally having a chance. Do you even know I love you, you fucker? Of course not. You do not because we don’t _ ** ** _fucking talk about anything, we just go around sending each other signals that I don’t even know now if it’s real or just still part of the joke. This is a joke. What we’re doing is a joke. We are a joke.”_ **

** _“Timmy, I’m sorry, I’m not thinking-“_ **

** _“Just stop talking. I get it. You’re mad because you assumed something I don’t even do, so to just prove something, you wanted even. After that, you tell me it is so wrong. I get it. We don’t talk things and now we’re here. I get it, Hammer. Goodnight.”_ **

** _“Timmy, let’s talk please.”_ **

** _“That’s not our thing, Hammer. We don’t talk about things. Let’s keep things like that. You’re my sister’s best friend. Yeah, you’re that. Again, goodnight.”_ **

He didn’t stop Timmy after that. Timmy walks upstairs without looking back. He feels sick on his stomach. How did he manage to fuck things up in just a couple of minutes?

**_“Dude, what’s taking you and Tim so long? Did Theo left?” _**Pauline walks in. **_“Where’s Tim?”_**

** _“He- he went upstairs.”_ **

Pauline sense there’s something wrong just by the way Armie answered him. And the facial expression also gives it away.

** _“Armie, what happened between you and Tim?”_ **

** _“P, I gotta go. I’ll talk to you in the morning. I’m sorry. I’m gonna go say goodbye to your parents.”_ **

Armie walked back to the dining area and said his goodbye to Marc and Nicole. Everyone’s confused about his sudden goodbye but didn’t question him further. He crossed paths with Pauline on his way out.

**_“Armie, I heard you and Timmy. Not clearly though. Care to tell me what was that all about?! What made my brother stormed off to his room?!” _**She’s mad at him now, he can feel it. Nice. Timmy’s so mad at him, now Pauline is mad as well. Nice, Hammer. Good job.

** _“P, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Gotta go. I’m sorry. Happy birthday again.”_ **

And he left the house. Before he climbs on his car, he even looks up to Timmy’s window. It’s dark in the room. Just like how dark things went tonight. He feels empty.


	6. Back to square one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figuring things out is still so hard for the boys especially now that they're back to scratch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting here on the bus for four hours now and I'm only halfway the journey, so to fight the boredom I write this filler chapter.
> 
> Yesterday we've been blessed by a lot of Timmy content so I hope that makes today (and the next days) bearable. Thank you, King! We survived the draught!!! Yay. So there, enjoy reading! 
> 
> Again, all grammar mistakes are mine.

Tim walks towards his bedroom window when he heard a car door slamming. Asshole. He is fuming mad right now. He cannot understand what in the world went wrong. Everything is going pretty well between them before and during the dinner and now it is all gone.

He continues to stare outside until the car left. So that’s it, he left. He wanted to cry right now. How can Armie think of such a thing? How can Armie accused him of something he won’t dare do ever? Especially now that Armie’s giving him the kind of attention he always dreamt of getting, and he is doing the same thing to him. It hurts him just by thinking about all these thoughts. He is tired. Today’s shenanigans have been too much. He is about to retreat back to his bed when he remembered the kiss they shared just moments ago. He touches his lips; he can still feel Armie’s lips. They kissed for real. He should be happy about it but the kiss happened because of all the wrong reasons. He will just sleep this fucking nightmare off. Maybe, tomorrow will be better, or maybe it doesn’t but sleep is the only thing good he can think of right now. And that is what he will do.

He went to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. He is about to go back to his bedroom when his phone vibrates over the top of the sink. It’s a direct message from Armie. TIMMY. Just his name. The audacity of this guy. But he also gets weak just by that single DM. He feels sick. Why does he have to feel this strongly for Armie? He shuts his phone off and opens the bathroom door.

He didn’t turn the lights on when he entered a while ago so he is shocked when he it is on.

_“Pony,” “Tim,”_ Saoirse and Pauline both said.

_“What are you doing here? Guys, I’m tired.”_

_“Mom has been asking for you. But I told them your stomach’s been acting up. Tell us, what happened?”_ Pauline comes forward to him.

_“Thanks for covering for me,”_ he turns to Saoirse, _“I couldn’t drive you back home, sorry Sersh, but-”_

_“She’ll stay for the night, Tim,”_ Pauline answered.

_”Oh, good. That’s better. Thank you, Pauline.”_ He hugs his sister a little tighter today. He needed this.

_“Awwwe, I’m joining. Group hug!”_ Saoirse joins them in a hug. They stay like that for a couple of minutes when Tim started sobbing.

_“Tim, you know you can tell us everything, right? What happened?”_ Pauline ushered Tim towards the bed.

_“Yes, Pony. But only if you wanted to, ‘kay?”_

Tim didn’t answer them for a couple of minutes and the two girls just wait patiently. He is still sobbing and the tip of his nose’s getting red.

_“Armie and I kissed.”_

_“Uh,” “Oh,”_

_“Yeah same, oh.”_ Tim copies their reaction.

_“Is that a wrong thing, Pony?” Sersh asked._

_“According to your best friend,”_ looks up into Pauline, _“it is wrong. So wrong.”_

_“Okay now, I don’t understand, Tim. Can you give us a little context of what really happened? Please?”_

_“Where are Nick and Dev anyway? Did they go home already?”_ He tried to change the topic of their conversation. Pauline sighs.

_“Dad drove them home. Don’t worry about those two.”_

_“Pauline, Sersh, I’m-“_

_“Tim, look at me, as Saoirse said, you don’t have to tell us,”_

_“No, no, I just need a minute. So…”_

Tim told them what happened. He left no details; he has been keeping feelings for so long he has to let this all out. _“And that’s that. Assumptions suck but not talking about things is way worse.”_

He is always been blessed about the people he has in his life. They are all loving, supportive, and most of all, they don’t judge him. They always understand him, and at this moment, even though his heart hurts, he is very thankful for having a great sister and a best friend.

The rest of the night has been quiet. He was grateful that he was so tired that when he closed his eyes, in just a matter of a few minutes, he was sound asleep. He didn’t have to think about what will happen next. If there will even be a chance for them to fix up this mess, but he highly doubts it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

There’s a knock on the door. He plans on just ignoring it but it keeps on going for quite a while now.

_“What?! Who is that?!”_ He yelled but his voice breaks. Sleepy.

_“Tim, breakfast's ready. How’s your stomach?”_

_“I’m better now, mom. I’m not joining breakfast.”_ He yelled his answer again and this time his voice didn’t fail him. Nicole didn’t answer back instead she just went downstairs. She knows that Tim’s not a morning person.

In the end, Tim swallowed his ‘I’m not joining breakfast’ response to his mom. His stomach’s growling. He doesn’t really know why he is this hungry since he ate a lot last night during dinner.

He went downstairs hoping the breakfast is still going on. He doesn't even bother to wash or check his face in the mirror, he's that hungry. Also, the memories of last night's dinner have been bothering him already. This is going to be a long day.

_“Good morning! What's for breakfast?”_ He greeted as he enters the dining area. He's kind of shock when he saw Armie sitting on the same chair he sat on during the family lunch. So, he's here already. Great. JUST GREAT. He went to his parents and gave them both a long kiss on the cheek, _“Morning, mom. Morning, dad.”_

He tried his hardest to not throw Armie a glance. He sits between Saoirse and Pauline who are both sipping their morning dose of coffee. He looks at the table to get what he will have for breakfast but decided that he can't do this. He cannot be with Armie right now. He can't even bear to look at him and the guy's fucking huge.

_“Sersh, I'll drive you home. Text me when you're finished, I'll just go upstairs.”_ Then he stands up and left the room. His parents didn't stop him and Pauline just looks at him.

Meanwhile, Armie just watched what has happened. Timmy entered the dining table asking what's for breakfast and left without even eating when he saw him. He anticipated that kind of reaction. Who even will be happy to see him after what he did last night? He's such an asshole. He assumed wrongly. He fucked up badly. He tried to justify his actions to himself last night while he is alone in his own bedroom. He tried to calm himself but he also anticipates for the worse.

_“You see now what you did, Armie?”_ Pauline shakes him from his thoughts. Before he can answer, he bowed his head. He cannot face them right now.

_“I'm sorry.”_ He mumbled. He arrived very early this morning at the Chalamet's house. Only Nicole and Marc are up but that's actually his plan. He will talk and tell them what he did last night. He realizes last night that he cannot ask for Timmy's forgiveness without telling his parents why he did such a horrible thing. No, the kiss isn't the horrible thing. It was the best kiss he ever had by the way, but the intention of it was the horrible one. He should've told Timmy that before he left running away from him.

Armie and Timmy's parents talk over their early morning coffee. They are very understanding and well, even supportive.

_“So Tim told you he loves you? What did you say?”_ Marc asks again

He nods, embarrassed. _“But I think it's LOVED now. After what happened that is. And I haven't had a chance to tell him I love him, too because he is so mad and he already stormed off his room”_

_“Oh honey, you think he can just forget he loves you because of a single mistake?"_

_“He should though. And I think he deserves better than someone who doesn't trust him. Someone who's not jealous and hard-headed like me. Timmy's the best person I know. That's also the reason why I didn't try to pursue him even though I feel deeply for him, instead, I piss him off every time I get to have the chance. Because that's the only way I know to be close to him, that's the closest thing to having him. But these past weeks were totally different. We started doing small things for each other. I'm so happy that we're doing great spending time with each other without pissing him off. It's different, but a good kind of different. But we never talked about what we were doing. We don't even know what we are with each other. Maybe because we're comfortable that we forgot to do one of the most important things in a relationship- talk. If you can even call that relationship.”_ He explains.

_“Armie honey, you know that as much as possible we stay out of our children's relationship problems. Not because we don't care but because we wanted them to sort things out their way. They are the one who fully knows their feelings, so it's only them who will know what to do. So, we won't stop you if you want to talk and ask Timmy's forgiveness. We won't also stop you if you guys want to date and be a couple, well someday. We trusted you since day one, Armie. And we still do even after all that has happened. You're a good guy, and we love you as our own son, but make sure to make things right this time.”_ Nicole said. Meanwhile, Marc gives him a reassuring smile and went back to sipping his coffee.

And that's what happened earlier. Going back to the current situation in front of the table, he still has his head bowed down.

_“Ugh Armie, I specifically told you to not fuck this up. Is your brain even working? This is my brother we're talking about! Do you have any idea how he was last night? He's angry! He's mad! It's the first time I saw him that way.”_ Pauline is fuming mad.

_“Pauline, that's enough. Let's have our breakfast in silence now.”_ Marc silenced them.

The five of them continue their breakfast in silence. No one dares to speak any further. 


	7. Negating the cold and bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's braver? Timmy vs. Armie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! I typed this whole chapter without even editing it or thinking about how it will go. So, here you go, some unfiltered product of my messed-up brain.
> 
> Life's giving us lemons so let's make lemonade! 💕 Hope you guys still enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> As always, all grammar mistakes are mine! Bear with my grammar ✌🏼
> 
> Peace and love, motherfckers! Peace and love! x

A week has passed since Pauline's birthday dinner. Timmy and Armie aren't talking and everyone around them is feeling awkward whenever the two of them are around.

_“Pony, can I borrow your script? Pauline said she'll give mine last week but I think she forgot. I have to read and prepare, eh.”_ They are on their way home from school.

_“Sure, I think it's in there at my bag. You go get it.”_

Saoirse started looking for the script on Tim's backpack,_ “Tim, there's no script here. Are you sure you have it in here?”_

_“Oh shoot. I left it on my study table this morning. If you want you can swing by at home first then I'll get it and give it to you.”_

_“Okay, thanks. So anyway, how's the ‘ignoring Armand Douglas Hammer’ going so far?”_

_“So far, so good.”_ Then Tim smiles smugly at her. _“My life has never been peaceful. I feel so great.”_ He replied sarcastically.

_“Sure you do. Look Pony, I know you like the back of my hand. You don't have to lie to me, I don't bite.”_

_“We're here. Let's go get the script.”_ Tim changes the subject, opens the car door and started walking towards the house.

_“Hey, mom! I'm home! I'm with Sersh.”_ He informs his mom who is nowhere in sight as of the moment.

_“I'll just go get the script upstairs. Grab yourself some food on the kitchen first, I'll be right back.”_ Then he went upstairs.

He went directly to his study table to get the script over the pile of books and papers scattered around the table. _“There you go.”_

As he opened his bedroom door, he froze. Armie's leaning on the wall in front of his room, hand inside his pants' pocket. Armie's talking with someone on the phone. Their eyes met for the first time since last week.

He is not actually avoiding Armie because he knows that it is impossible for them to not meet especially he is his sister's best friend after all. Always around the campus and the neighbourhood, but most importantly, always around their home. So, he decided that he won't avoid him, he can be an adult and heck, he can be civil. But what confuse him the most is that Armie is avoiding him. Three days ago, Saoirse and he are on their way to the cafeteria when he realized that Armie's walking their way. When Armie saw them, Armie immediately turned and walks away. Clearly avoiding him big time. Saoirse noticed the avoidance and gave him a questioning look but he just shrugged.

To be honest, he thought and anticipated that by now, Armie must at least reach out and tell him more sincerely that he is sorry for what he did last week, but it is loud and clear that he is not sorry at all for being an asshole.

_“Uh huh. Yeah, yes. Uh huh.”_ Armie nods as if the person over the phone can see him.

He continues to stare at Armie but Armie just gave him a questioning look as if to say _‘what are you looking at?’_ and then walks away heading to Pauline's room. Armie entered and he heard laughter from the inside of the room, clearly, Dev and Nick are also inside. He felt embarrassed and pathetic for staring like his life depended on Armie's eyes.

When he returned,_ “Here's the script. Why didn't you get something to eat while I'm upstairs?”_

_“I'm still full, Tim. G and I ate a lot during lunch.”_

_“Suit yourself, I'll grab some snacks first before I drive you home.”_

_“Oh no, G just texted me and asked if I wanted to join them for dinner. I said yes. I'll just walk to their house later. I'm going to read here until then, I guess.”_

_“Uh huh. So convenient that your two closest friends live near each other now. But, the last few months, G and you are getting so close the way best friends don't? Why?”_

_“Why ‘why’ T? Greta's just a friend, I told you that so many times already.”_

_“Uh huh.”_ Tim is chewing a cookie now as he talks,_ “For you, she's just a friend, for her you're totally different.”_

_“She's not interested and so am I, Pony. So quit pairing us up, it's getting old.”_

_“Uh huh. Uh huh.”_

_“Tim, stop that ‘uh huh, uh huh’ it's irritating. Where'd you get that? It's annoying.”_

_“Greta's cool for me, Sersh. I know how much you value my blessing. So yeah, she passed my standards.”_

_“Well, then Armie also passed my standards.”_

_“I know.”_ And Timmy rolls his eyes at her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By 6:30, Saoirse said her goodbye and heads towards the Gerwig's house. Timmy didn't tell her what happened upstairs because her friend's in a very good mood and he doesn't want to ruin that just because he is feeling shitty.

He is lost in his thoughts when he heard the four friends. He braces himself. He knows that he doesn't deserve to be treated like that a while ago but his pathetic self becomes embarrassed first, his anger comes later. So here he is now, sad at how Armie treated him. Not just today but for the whole week. He treated him like a nobody like he is a plague. He should be the one who is treating Armie like this but he chose to be the better person. Armie straights up fuck their what-so-called-relationship over and now continues to fuck everything up. He has had enough of feeling this shitty. He doesn't deserve this.

_“Tim, order pizza for us, please? Mom and dad are out for dinner, they won't be back till late. I'll just walk this three out.”_ Pauline told her.

He heard what Pauline said but instead of answering her, he stands up from the couch and faces the four friends, specifically facing Armie.

_“Armie, can we talk?”_

Armie looks at him coldly, _“Sorry but we're uh, we're leaving. We can talk sometime tomorrow at school.”_

_“It will only take up not more than five fucking minutes of your precious time, Armie.”_ He is losing his patience.

_“We're in a hurry, Timothée. Right, guys?”_ Armie never called him using his full name. So Armie decided they're going to be so formal now with each other. Wow, what a genius.

Nick answers in a whisper,_ “Arms. Talk to him.”_

Armie is about to protest when Pauline interferes, _“I think I'm gonna get the pizza myself, delivery will surely fuck up our order anyway. Let's go Nick, Dev.”_

Before Armie can protest again, the three left the house.

_“What's your deal, Armie?”_ Timmy asks.

_“I don't know what you're talking about. Hey, I should head home, too.”_

_“Armie, let's stop this bullshit okay? I'm so done with you acting like I'm the one who fucked things up. You walking around as if you did nothing. You treating me like shit. I am so done avoiding this conversation.”_

_“I just thought-”_

_“Yeah, you thought a lot of wrong things, Armie. Listen up, what happened during Pauline's birthday is so messed up. You know why? Because we kissed but not because we wanted to, we kissed because of all the wrong reasons. You told me straight in the face that it is so wrong. Heck, I even confessed my love for you that night. You know how does that make me feel? To tell your love with someone after being accused of something you'll never do? It doesn't only hurt me, Armie. It scarred me. But a few days after, since it is impossible for us to avoid each other I decided to face this as an adult, to be civil with you. I actually anticipated that you will ask for forgiveness but maybe you aren't sorry, but that's fine. But once again, you're treating me like shit. The way you look at me upstairs as if telling me to fuck off from your life? That is such a big blow on me. I want this fuckery to end. So can you please, please Armie, explain things to me already so we can finally live in peace.”_

_“Tim. What I did last week was horrible. That was a hundred per cent of my fault. But when I told you that it is so wrong, I'm not referring to the kiss. I'm referring to what I did. I kiss you because I'm jealous and mad. That's what is wrong. That kiss was the best kiss I ever had despite it being made out of my fuck up feelings because I shared it with you. I badly wanted to kiss you for so long and it is so sickening for me to think that I'll never get the chance to kiss you again.”_

Timmy stares and wait.

_“I'm such an asshole, I know. I just don't want to tell you I'm sorry over and over again just to make me feel less guilty of what I did. I don't want to tell you I am sorry for acting that way because the other half of me is not sorry. Since we're being honest here now, I guess I should tell you this. The half of me is not sorry at all that I did that because I wanted you to know that I want you all by myself. I know you don't want to belong to anyone ever, but I can't bear to think that I lost my chance again at you. I wanted to apologize to you but I just don't know how because you deserve a full-hearted apology and not just many plain-ass ‘I'm sorry, Tim.’ That's why I am avoiding you. I'm trying to think of ways to make it up to you but I forgot once again that I'm treating you badly. I'm so proud that in this mess, you decided to be the better and bigger person between the two of us, I hope I could have your mind.”_ Armie smiled weakly at Tim.

Tim still stays silent. Trying to absorb Armie's answer.

_“You also told me you love me that night. Sucks that instead of being happy about it, I'm so sad knowing I blew my chance completely. And I know I said you don't deserve my fake ass apology, but I am really sorry I made you feel this way. I'm working on the jealous part since we're in the past tense now, I can't actually be jealous anymore. But I'll work for it, I'll try not to pin and kiss you once your future boyfriend kiss you good bye.”_ He jokes.

_“You think you're being funny right now?”_

_“Okay, no jokes.”_

_“Yeah, no joke for today, Hammer. My turn. Why are you always assuming about things? Just why?”_

_“Actually that's one of the things I'm sorry about. I really thought you were kissing Theo. Your hand is on his neck, his hand on your waist, and your faces were so close to each other.”_

_“Yeah, you almost got the perfect picture! You should at least went further closer to us though so you could see that I'm just helping Theo out with his eyes.”_ Timmy explains, _“And now you're assuming again.”_

_“What? What did I assume wrongly this time?”_

_“That we are in the past tense. Oh God, I only said it scarred me when I told you I love you, but it didn't mean I already stop loving you. One week isn't enough to just forget how much you love a person, Armie.”_

_“Oh. What can I do to help you forget? You want me to stop hanging out here for a moment? I could also try to lie low on campus so you wouldn't be reminded of me.”_ He is so proud of himself that he didn't break saying that. It hurts to hear that Timmy is trying to forget his feelings for him. They aren't in the past tense, yes, but they're heading that way. Same, same.

_“Here we go again, Armie. You're making decisions and assumptions when we aren't finish talking. You make conclusions, do you wanna be a scientist? Cause I'm telling you right now, you're gonna be a big fail at that.”_

_“I just want to help in any way I can, Timmy.”_

_“You want to help?”_

_“Yes, just tell me what I should do.”_

_“I cannot unloved you, Armie. Even if you give me the time or the space. I know I can't. I couldn't possibly do that because you'll always be my soul mate, the love of my life. Despite all of your overthinking and your impulse decisions. I love you so much I don't care if I will be here without any pride left on me.”_

_“Tim.”_

_“Fuck, Armie. That's your only response?”_

_“No, I'm, I- I love you. I love you too, Tim. Have been in love with you since the moment Pauline introduced us with each other.”_

_“Really?”_

_“The jealousy that happened? It's like I finally snapped. Everytime I heard you dating someone, I lose a part of myself. I don't know why I'm such an idiot and a coward when in fact I love you, that's all that matters. But I think I just lost all the self-confidence with all the boys you dated.”_

_“So you're saying you've been jealous of Nate when I date him sophomore year? Of Nathan during the other half of the year? Then of Cole during the summer? Then the next summer there's—”_

_“Stop, stop. You dated a lot, I know. You don't have to torture me by listing all of their names.”_

_“Let me finish, 'kay? So there's Dean and Matt the next summer, and Armand now.”_

_“What did you just say?”_ Armie felt like he hear the last sentence wrong. Here he goes assuming again.

_“We're dating. Actually scratch that, ask me to be your boyfriend already. We're pass all the bullshit, I miss you.”_

_“This is really happening, huh?”_

_“Yes, now I want you to ask me. This is a command!”_ Timmy pouts. Armie misses seeing Timmy like this, being so cute and cuddly.

_“Timmy, will you marry me?”_

_“Of course I will, but that's like years from now. Come on, babe. Let's make this official.”_

_“Can you be my boyfriend, Timmy?”_ Armie looks at Tim's eyes as if his life depended on it.

_“Fucking finally!”_ He points at Armie and said, _“If I didn't stop you a while ago, we wouldn't be here.”_

_“I know, babe. I'm sorry.”_

_“Ahh, I get it. I would actually be more pissed at you if you gave me millions of fake I'm sorry's. It's better now.”_

Armie knows he doesn't deserve such an angel, but he won't also dare lose his chance on Tim again. He didn't realize he is crying when Timmy ushered him to sit on the couch.

_“Babe, why are you crying? Stop. Here, lemme.”_ Timmy holds Armie's face and kiss the tears away.

_“I don't deserve you. You're so perfect.”_

Timmy shakes his head, _“Shhh, you don't get to have a say on that matter. I'm choosing you. So, please choose me, too? Please, don't doubt yourself. Don't doubt us.”_

_“Can I kiss you, Tim?”_

_“I thought you'd never ask me that.”_

**_“Brave of you to assume things, Chalamet.”_** He jokes.

And they kissed. This time, because they both wanted to. It was a sweet kiss, almost like a promise. They've been cherishing the moment and the taste of each other's lips. They may not be perfect, but they're perfect together.

_“Why did you taste like chocolate?”_

Timmy throws his head back and laughs hysterically, _“I ate some cookies, you want more? Here,”_ then Timmy grabs Armie by the neck and kiss him with need now. He wanted Armie to taste him, to savour him. He didn't fail because Armie willingly shoves his tongue on Tim's pretty little mouth to seek for a part of Timmy to devour. They are heavily making out, as they should be ever since.

_“OH HELL NO. I JUST LEFT YOU TWO ALONE FOR A FEW MINUTES TO TALK. I said made up for chrissake, not make out. I hate you both.”_ Pauline enters the house with a box of pizza in one hand.

_“I love you.”_ Armie plants a soft kiss on Timmy's face before facing Pauline.

_“Love you.”_ Timmy replied grinning.

_“Hate you. Anyway Armie, go home. You're not invited for dinner.”_ Pauline gave them both a warning eye then adds, _“So what are you two now? Dating or naaah?”_ She mocks them.

_“We're boyfriends. And he is staying for dinner. Don't be rude to my boyfriend.”_

_“Yeah, boyfriend.”_ Armie mutters clearly feeling light with the thought of being Timmy's boyfriend.

_“Listen up you two idiots. Tim, you are my favorite brother because I have no choice and you Armie, you are my favorite best friend because I also have no choice but to stick with you. But hear this out, once you both tried to be idiots again, you will not like what I'll do, I swear to God. Timmy, I will disown you, I'm totally fine to have no brother. And Armie, I'm gonna kill you. I don't care if I get to live my entire life left on jail. Hurt each other again or broke up or whatever, I'LL DO THESE. More than you two idiots, I AM THE MOST WHO WILL SUFFER HERE ONCE YOU DECIDED TO BE SUPER IDIOTS AGAIN. Think about me when you're about to be idiots. Think about me and my ultimatum. I am not kidding.”_

Then Pauline storms off the kitchen still holding the pizza. _“No pizza for the both of you. Bye.”_


	8. Be right back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LET'S GO LDR!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some update! I hope you guys find some comfort reading clingy, adorkable, and a baby 'Timmy.' In my heart, no matter what shit happens next on Armie & Tim's life, I'll just go remember their early days together and how precious and uncorrupted from the world that is. May we all hold on to the fandom. I still 10000000% believe that someday the boys will be together freely. These are just some additional bump in the road, they can get through this.
> 
> Again, bear with my grammar and punctuation mistakes. Ya girl ain't well-versed on all the rules and whatev of the English language.
> 
> I LOVE YOU ALL.  
Peace and love, motherfuckers!

_“What are you doing here?”_ Saoirse greeted Armie who's leaning on the wall with his hands on his pockets.

_“Hello to you, too Sersh. I'm waiting for Timmy to finished his last class.”_ And he smirked at Saoirse.

_“Why is that? We have a date today. You can have him tomorrow. You always have him. We barely hang out anymore.”_ She pouts, clearly jealous of Armie getting more of Timmy's time.

_“Oh come on, don't exaggerate. You eat lunch together every single day.”_

_“Yeah, that's because Pauline, Nick, Dev, and you had an agreement that you still get to hang out especially during lunch because this is our last year of high school. But even though you guys aren't with each other at lunch, you both still manage to be together. Ugh, it's either texting or eye-fucking each on the cafeteria. What's the point of eating lunch with your friends when both of you can't focus on us? So don't tell me I'm exaggerating here.”_ Saoirse rants.

_“Oh come on, Sersh.”_

_“Don't come on, come on me Armie. You're getting all of his time! Spare some crumbs to us poor people.”_ She rolls her eyes twice which makes Armie laugh.

_“Not funny, Armie. I'm serious. We already talked about today being our best friend time. So what are you doing here waiting for him?! Ugh.”_

Before Armie can answer her, the classroom door opened. The students came rushing out going to different directions in the hallway. One of them, of course, is Tim who grinned widely when he spotted his boyfriend.

_“Babe!”_ Timmy has his eyes fixed on Armie as he walks towards him, not bothering to look at other people so he didn't notice that Saoirse is also there. He puts his arms over Armie's neck and went for a hug eventually. _“I miss you today.”_

_“I miss you too, babe.”_ Even though Timmy is tall, Armie is way taller. So right now, Armie has to bow down for a bit while Timmy has to tiptoe in order for them to kiss properly.

They know by now the drill when they kiss. By the amount of kiss they had over the past couple of weeks, they have each other's lips memorized. Armie places a succession of quick little kisses on Timmy's hair, forehead, the tip of the nose, and finally lips.

On the background, Saoirse couldn't believe Tim didn't notice her. She is beside Armie for fuck's sake and Timmy didn't saw her? What kind of discrimination is this Timothée Chalamet! She muttered on herself, _“What am I now? Invisible???”_

_“Hammer, Chalamet, no kissing on the hallway.”_ That ended their little make-out sesh. It was Timmy's Chemistry teacher.

_“Sorry, sir.”_

_“If I see you both again doing some kind of PDA, make sure to get your parents ready because I'll make them come here.”_ Then walks away. Some students look their way for a moment but eventually continue on with their life.

_“He's a bitter guy.”_ Timmy comments.

_“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA that was the funniest shit ever. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH OH MY GOD I'M GONNA PEE MY PANTS.”_ Saoirse who watched the two being called out for making out in public laughed hysterically.

_“Sersh? You're here?”_

_“Of fucking course, T. I'm here. Isn't today the best friend quality time day? So I'm here waiting for you. But what I'm confused about is, why is Armie here waiting for you as well?”_ Saoirse shots him an accusing look._ “And I'm hurt that you didn't see me because you only have your eyes glued on this guy!”_

_“Oh, Sersh. You're so cute. Of course, today's our quality time. Armie's just here to bid me goodbye because he's going to be at his grandparents' over the weekend. We won't see each other until Monday so he wanted to see me first before he leaves.”_

_“That's what I'm gonna tell you actually earlier. But you already yelled at my face so I didn't dare contradict you again.” _Armie added_._

_“So you're telling me he's not gonna be here the whole weekend?”_ she didn't wait for Tim to answer, she turns to Armie, _“You're not here this weekend???”_

_“Yes.”_

_“OH MY GOD, BEST NEWS OF THE DAY. Okay, take your time with your goodbyes, LDR couple. Just a quick reminder that long-distance relationship hardly survives, so good luck with that. Parking lot, Pony, see ya!”_ Then she left them. Their friends have cute ways of showing their support and love towards them.

_“You'll call me once you get in there, okay? I will miss you.”_ Timmy told Armie this like hundred times already.

_“Yes, I will call you before Viktor and I leave, I'll call you when we get in there.”_ They are walking down the hallway now, holding hands.

_“Come back fast, 'kay? I will miss you.”_

_“You're making things hard for me, Timmy. Now, it's so hard to leave when you look this pouty and cute.”_

_“It's working? Omg, it's working!”_

_“You little shit! But seriously, if it's up to me alone, I won't go. But it's really important for us to be there for our grandfather's birthday. But you could come with me if you want.”_

_“I can't. Saoirse's gonna kill me. She has some love problems right now and since my heart's happy I think I could be of great help. I have to make it up to her.”_

_“Oh. Your heart's happy? Really? Who's making it happy? When do I meet the lucky bastard?”_

_“You'll meet him on Monday. We're in an LDR but he'll come back to me on Monday.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you, Armie. Be safe.”_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_“Well, that's fast. He left already?”_

_“Yeah, his brother's waiting for him. Let's go?”_

_“Yeah,”_

As Timmy started the car, he speaks again, _“So is it true that you snapped at Armie a while ago? What has gotten into you, Sersh?”_ Timmy questions her, amused.

_“I saw him waiting for you, I thought you guys will be on a date or whatever. Thought you forgot this day given you're busy being happy with your hotshot boyfriend.”_

_“Come on now, Sersh. You've got to be kidding me. If I have to choose who to save during the sinking of a ship, I'd save you.”_

_“Just because Armie can swim.”_

_“Actually yeah, ”_ Timmy laughs, Saoirse knows him really well. _“But seriously, I won't forget our plans for today just because I am preoccupied with Armie. So what's up?”_

_“Greta.”_

_“So Greta's what's up. That's not new. Did you have a slip of the tongue moment and told her you love her?”_

_“No. It's actually the other way around. But only she didn't slip out the words, she really told me. And I just stare at her for like years, I swear to God, it's so long. And then I ran.”_

_“You ran? Why?”_

_“I panicked. I didn't know she'll just casually drop the I love you card all of a sudden. I didn't know what to do. I didn't expect it.”_

_“You didn't expect it? I've been telling you she loves you, Sersh. And you do too.”_

_“You don't understand how weird her timing is, Tim. We're talking about how mom's trying to be vegan and her sister being vegan and all of a sudden she blurted it out. Pony, what should I do now? She might be thinking I hate her because I ran.”_

_“Calm down, Greta's smart. She won't think that way.”_

_“We can't possibly know that, Tim.” She is really emotional right now._

_“Why don't you give her a call right now? Ask her if you can talk?”_

_“Then what if she agreed to talk? What will I tell her?”_

Timmy looks at her direction and furrows his brows. _“Uh? Maybe tell her you love her too? And that you were just surprised and didn't know what to do? Stuff like that?”_

_“That easy?”_

_“You want something more complicated? Then just do what Armie and I did. We don't talk, then we hurt each other, then finally we talk, then here we are now. Choose what you think is best for you.”_

_“Oh God, I don't want that! You guys are messy.”_

_“I know, but we're cute.”_

_“So, I'll just call her?”_

_“Yes, reach out as soon as possible.”_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pauline and Tim are on the couch watching on what seems like their third episode of The Handmaid's Tale already while they munch on some cookies.

_“Ugh Pauline, this is so depressing. We should watch The Office instead.”_

_“Yeah, it is depressing and sad and scary, it is possible that years from now, this can be our reality, IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT THAT PEOPLE WATCH THIS.”_ Pauline lectures her.

_“Hey chill, sis. I'm not saying I hate this, it's just that it is so depressing to watch. Don't snap at me.”_

_“I'm not snapping at you. This is just a sensitive topic for me.”_

Timmy admires his sister so much for being so independent but he will always be amazed at how Pauline stands up for equality of women in the society. It caused them a lot of fights before but he learned to accept how right Pauline's arguments are.

_“I know.”_

_“Armie hasn't called you yet?”_ Pauline changes their topic but her focus is still on the TV screen.

_“Nah, not yet. He texted me though a while ago. They are still on the road.”_

Pauline gives him a curious look then grinned.

_“Why are you looking at me like that?”_

_“Nothing. It's just that it amazes me that you aren't spamming his messages right now with your ‘miss you's, love you's, kissing emojis, two men holding hands emojis, eggplant emojis, and more eggplant emojis.”_

_“Ugh Pauline, can you stop? We don't text like that. I am not a clingy boyfriend. And for the record, I haven't sent him an eggplant emoji yet.”_

_“You aren't a clingy boyfriend? Jesus, you have to reevaluate yourself as well as your definition of clingy.”_

He is thinking of a sassy comeback when his phone rings, it's Armie.

_“Armie,”_ he held up his phone to Pauline's face,_ “continue without me.”_

Pauline's eyes widen and her mouth opens into a big O.

“_Little shit, you forgot Armie's contact name! You guys are so full of shit.”_

_“Oh shit.”_ He looks at his phone's screen and saw Armie's contact name, **ARMIE 🍆**. He should settle for a heart, but that's so cliché, eggplant's better. And now Pauline saw it, he can clearly see how his future will play out. Pauline will forever torment him with eggplant jokes. Dang it.

He heads upstairs and accepts the call.

_“Hey, babe.”_ He greets.

_“Hey, we just got here. I can't feel my ass right now from the long hours of sitting. How are you? I'm missing you already.”_

_“Awww my baby's butt. You want me to massage it so you could feel better?”_ He grinned over the phone.

_“Timmy, don't start something you can't finish.”_

_“Who said I can't finish?”_

_“Babe.”_

_“Kidding, kidding. Glad you guys arrived safely. You should eat dinner first, call me back after you're done.”_

_“We ate already. Don't hang up, babe. I miss your voice. I miss you.”_

_“Pauline thinks I am a clingy boyfriend but looks like we both are clingy.”_

_“She's totally right.”_

_“What time are you coming back on Monday, by the way?”_

_“Monday around 3 AM, we'll be there. I'll pick you up so we can go to school together.”_

_“What if I'm the one who picks you up instead? You're still tired then.”_

_“That's a better plan, actually. By the way, how was your date with Saoirse? Is she okay?”_

_“She is okay now. We talked, we try to figure things out between her and Greta.”_

_“My baby's all love guru now.”_

_“Well being in love with an Armie Hammer makes me a philosopher about love. Anyway babe, you should get settled down, I know you're pretty tired and tomorrow's big day for your grandfather.”_

_“You're right. Got to go. I love you.”_

_“See you, Monday. Loooove you mwah mwah mwah.”_ Armie's heart flutters every time Timmy does that kissy-kissy sound over the phone. His boyfriend is one adorable dork, and he loves him so much for it.

And then Timmy hangs up. He doesn't like doing the _‘You hang up.’ ‘No, you hang up thing.’_ He hates that. Armie learned about that the day after they made up. Good thing Armie hated that, too.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday has been uneventful for Timmy. He woke up late and then went catch up on some of his subjects and assigned works. Armie texted him earlier today just to inform him he'll be busy for the whole day.

Saoirse is actually right, LDR is kinda difficult. And they're not really LDR because they are only separated for the weekend but he feels like he hasn't seen Armie in years. He misses his gentle giant of a baby. One more day until he get to hug and kiss him.

Around six pm, all of his tasks for the day are done so he texted Saoirse,

**T:** Sersh, are you busy? Let's read our lines with each other!

**Sersh**: Pony, can't. Greta's here at home.

**T:** OHHHHH 😉

**Sersh**: We are just talking. Thanks again by the way for yesterday.

**T:** Good luck, Sersh! Say hi to Greta for me, please.

**Sersh**: Will do. See you on Monday!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then he texted Pauline,

**T**: P, where r u?

He immediately gets a reply from her,

**Piglet P**: Nick's.

**T:** Mom cooked pasta for us. But she and dad left for the night. Can you ask them why they're always on a date lately?????

**Piglet P:** Why don't you ask them yourself!

**Piglet P:** Also, won't eat dinner there. Don't eat mine's!

**T:** WHY?

**Piglet P:** Nick & I are doing something

**T**: PAULINE! Of all people, NICK???

**Piglet P**: Eat your dinner, your brain needs it.

**T**: Kidding. Is Dev's there?

**Piglet P**: Yeah, Y?

He didn't respond to Pauline's last text, instead, he ate his dinner and afterwards went to bed. He dials Armie's number but opted for a text instead. He doesn't want to disturb him during a family gathering.

**T**: Arms, how was your grandfather's birthday celebration? Greet him for me!

He gets a reply a few minutes after,

**Armie 🍆**: Still ongoing. Old people are party people. ALL OF THEM.

**Armie 🍆**: Already did! I showed him our pic and he said you're an angel. He wants to meet you.

**T**: Tell gramps I'll see him soon! Also, grandma 😉 Won't bother you now, just want to check how's it going.

**Armie 🍆**: I'll call you later if it's not too late, okay? Hope your day went well.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, he woke up on his phone alarm blaring in the background. There's one missed call and two texts from Armie last night.

**Armie 🍆**: The party ended so late! You're probably asleep by now.

**Armie 🍆**: Goodnight, babe. See you soon! (sent 11:41 PM)

He types his reply,

**T:** MORNING, BABE! LOVE YOU! SEE YOU!

He went downstairs to see what they will be having for their Sunday family lunch but he notices immediately how quiet and still their home is. It's already quarter to eleven so this is very unusual. He peeks at their kitchen, no sign of cooking. He is beginning to overthink when he notices a note from the table.

_ “Tim, no Sunday family lunch today. Mom and dad left AGAIN! I'm just at Nick's AGAIN!” _

He fishes his phone from his shorts. There is still no reply from Armie. Maybe he is still asleep from the exhaustion of yesterday's celebration. He texted Pauline instead:

**T**: PAULINE, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP? IS MOM&DAD'S TRYING TO HAVE A KID AGAIN? 😢

**Piglet P**: You are so dramatic, Timothée! And why do you care if they're trying to have another child? It's gonna be fun to have a new baby at the house!

**T**: TOO EARLY FOR THAT KIND OF JOKES, PAULINE. UGH.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

His phone vibrated minutes later, he quickly unlocks it assuming the text is from Armie. But the text was from Saoirse.

**Sersh:** GRETA AND I ARE GOING ON A DATE!!!

He smiles. It's about time.

**T:** Tell me all the deets tomorrow!

**Sersh**: of course :p

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tim heats last night's leftover pasta then went to check for his phone again. Armie hasn't texted him back yet. It's about 3 PM now. Armie must be so exhausted. He decided to take a nap. Sunday is such a lazy day without Armie, his family and friends to hang out with. 

A few hours after, his stomach wakes him up from his nap. He is hungry. He checks for the time, it's half past 10 PM. His nap turns into a seven-hour sleep. He unlocks his phone hoping for a call or text from Armie. Nothing. Okay, maybe Pauline's right. He is kinda clingy but is it bad of him to be worried now that his boyfriend hasn't texted him back since last night? He sent him a quick message asking him how he is, then proceeds on calling him. Cannot be reached. He dialled again. Still cannot be reached. He is getting scared. What is happening?

He went downstairs to check on Pauline and his parents. They are still not here at this time of the day? People are being totally weird today. He dialled his mother's number immediately, his hunger magically evaporated. He feels like there's something wrong here. In three rings, Nicole picks up.

_“Ma? Where are you? Is dad with you? It's half-past ten!”_

_“Tim, slow down. We're at your aunt Mer's having dinner. Why are you talking like that?”_

_“Did Pauline called you?!!!”_

_“Tim, slow down honey. Pauline is still at Nick's.”_

_“I'll call her. Bye, mom.”_ He quickly ends their call then dials Pauline next. Pauline picks up on the third ring as well.

_“Pauline?! Did Armie text you today? Did you talk to him?”_

_“Tim, can you please slow down?”_

_“People has to stop telling me to slow down! Did Armie call you today? Or did he call Nick or Dev?”_

_“I don't know, Tim. What's happening with you?”_

_“He hasn't texted me back. I tried calling him but his phone is out of reach. P, I'm getting scared here.”_

_“Tim, calm down.”_

_“I can't calm down!”_

_“Tim, mom and dad aren't there. So you need to calm down. Can you do that for me, please?”_

_“What if something wrong happens to Armie, P?”_

There's complete silence from Pauline for about a minute.

_“P?”_

_“Okay here's the thing, Tim. I know this is so inconsiderate of me to ask you this, but can you drive over here at Nick's? His sister borrowed her car so I can't go be with you right now. So, can you go here instead?”_

_“Can you contact Armie please?”_

_“Yes, but you have to calm down. I'm sure that he is fine, Tim. Please calm down for me, please. You couldn't possibly be able to drive when you're like that. I am not with you and so is, mom. So calm down and go here. He is fine Tim. I assure you.”_

_“Okay, okay. But please contact him while I go there. I'll be there at 10.”_

_“You have to calm down, okay? I'll hang up now. See you later.”_

Since he is panicking, or maybe a little bit overreacting as well about the disappearance of Armie, he composes himself first before he gets his car keys. He is careless most of the time but he wouldn't dare risk his life just because of careless driving.

It is so unusual of Armie to do such a scene. If he is so busy, he always sends him a single text just to inform him that it's gonna be a busy day and he'll be fine with that. But nothing. What scares him more is that Armie's cannot be reached. Pauline told her also that they can't contact him even though they tried multiple times. He focuses on his driving even though his stomach is in knots right now from all his worrying. What if?

He is so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he is already at Nick's house. He almost jumps out of his car just to know an update from Pauline when he heard familiar laughter coming from the house.

What the fuck.


	9. This is me trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The day we talked and sorted things out, and asked you if I can be your boyfriend will always be one of the happiest moments of my entire life. But I still wanted to do this, because you deserve so much more than that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! One more chapter left for this fic. I never thought I could finish a story in my life, let alone write one. I enjoyed the writing process so much. Writing about the boys is so much fun. So here's the thing... I WANT TO WRITE MORE ;) 
> 
> Can you guys comment under some AUs fic prompts about our boys that I could write? It will be much appreciated. 
> 
> So one more chapter of fluff (or smut, wish me luck!) to go. For now, here's an update.
> 
> As always, bear with my grammar and incorrect punctuations. 
> 
> Peace & love, motherfuckers! <3

Timmy stopped when he heard the laughter. Today has been so bizarre but it keeps on getting weirder every passing moment. In just a few strides, Timmy is already in front of Nick's doorstep. He started to knock nonstop. The laughter died down.

Pauline slightly opens the door, she peeks her head,_ “Hey! You're here!”_

_“Yeah, did you call Armie? Did he pick up?”_

_“Can you wait there for a second, Tim? I'll go get my bag.”_

She is about to close the door when Tim stopped him.

_“What?”_ Pauline asks.

_“You'll gonna leave me here? I'm freezing and I'm only at my sweatpants!”_ Good thing he is at least in Armie's hoodie.

_“Just a minute, Tim!”_ and she slams the door in Tim's face.

_“You're so rude!”_ Tim replies at the closed door and rolled his eyes.

He waits for Pauline's _‘just a minute’_ but it becomes five, then ten. Is it that hard for Pauline to get his bag? She should've at least invited him in. Or Nick. Or whoever people inside are.

Nick's house is dead quiet. Instead of knocking, he bangs the door. He forgot the fact that Nick's parents might be home. He continues banging the door for quite a while until it opened. His eyes widen because in front of him stand Armie, in all his glory and boyish smugness. Armie's wearing a tight-fitting suit that totally compliments his body type. What a hot piece of shit.

_“ARMIE?!”_

_“Hi!”_ He smiles slowly at his frowning boyfriend.

_“Fuck, what are you doing here? I've been contacting you but you aren't answering and Pauline told me you aren't answering them as well. Fuck, I am so scared that something might happen to you and your brother, Armie. Fuck. And all this time, you're here. With your friends! I thought. Oh god. Why are you back so early!”_ He shouted all his sentences at Armie then throws himself at him for a very tight hug. Armie felt Timmy's shaking on his embrace and he realized that his boyfriend's sobbing.

_“Hey, hey babe. Stop crying. Please.”_

_“I hate you. Why didn't you tell me you're here? I've been so worried, you have no idea. I hate you so much right now. WHY ARE YOU HERE?!”_

_“Stop crying so I could tell you.”_

Timmy presses his nose in Armie's suit. Not giving a fuck if he'll ruin it. He tries to stop his crying but his sobs continue to grow.

_“Babe, can you stop for me, please? Timmy, please?”_

He gently pushes Timmy's curls so that he can see his face clearly.

_“Okay now, what?!”_ Timmy asked accusingly.

_“Before everything else, I'm so sorry that I've caused you too much stress. This shouldn't be happening tonight but since you're all freaked out already, we have to get through with this even though we aren't finished preparing yet.”_

Timmy brows meet at the middle. Cute.

_“I have no idea what you just said, Armie. What are you preparing? And who's WE?”_

_“Okay, come on.”_ Then Armie opens Nick's front door. It looks exactly the same the last time he is here except with the lights set into dim.

_“Where's Pauline?”_ He looks at Armie with his eyes still puffy and nose still red from the crying.

_“No questions for now, okay? Can I hold your hand?”_

_“Why are you even asking? Course you can.”_ Timmy didn't wait for Armie to entwines their hands, he did it himself.

_“Follow me, 'kay?”_

Armie led him to the back part of the house.

_“I have to cover your eyes for a moment.”_

_“What is this, Armie? A surprise? Because I'm telling you I'll not be surprised no matter what or who you prepared at that backyard. Just no. I'm still mad at you.”_

_“I know, baby. But can you trust me with this one?”_

_“Fine. But I told you, I won't appreciate this if it turns out this is a surprise.”_

Armie covers Timmy eyes with a piece of cloth from his pocket.

_“Just for your information, this is such a cheesy act, Armie. I won't get impressed.”_

_“I'm not trying to impress you here, Timmy. And can you please shush? You can provide me with your feedback later, sassy mouth. Let's go. Follow my lead.”_ Armie took the lead and Timmy started walking with him. It only them about 10 steps until Armie stopped him.

_“We're here. Let me untie your blindfold.”_

Timmy is rolling his eyes dramatically under the blindfold because Armie's doing the untying in very slow motion._ “You need help untying it, hun?”_

_“Shhhh,”_ Armie whispered behind his ear. _“And done.”_

Timmy opened his eyes and saw nothing. Just darkness.

_“Armie what the heck?!”_

_“I thought you said you won't be surprised?”_

_“Yeah. But what am I supposed to do with darkness?!”_

Armie hugs him from behind. Armie's lips alternately nibbling Timmy's earlobe and kissing his neck.

_“So you brought me here at Nick's backyard just to make-out in the dark? Wow, Hammer.”_

_“Shhhhh. Just wait. I miss you.”_

Armour continues kissing Timmy._ “I love how you're just wearing my hoodie and a sweatpants. So cute.”_ Then Armie's hands lower from Timmy's belly towards the waistband of Timmy's sweats and started to put his right hand inside—

_“Okay, that's it. Time's up, Armie.”_ Timmy's eyes widen because the voice belongs to his dad. What the fuck? Is he hallucinating?

Then from complete darkness, the backyard started to lit up until the whole place is surrounded by pretty fairy lights. But it doesn't end there.

His parents, Nicole and Marc, came out of nowhere. They're both holding bowl of pastas in their hands.

_“I thought you're at Aunt Mer's???”_

_“Obviously we lied, honey.”_ His mom answers.

_“Can you let go of Tim for a sec, Armie? It's distracting me.”_ Timmy's father requested.

_“Sorry, sir.”_ Armie is about to let go when Nicole interferes and came forward to them, _“Oh no no no no, let the boys be, Marc. Look at them, they're so cute. Reminds me of our youth.”_

_“Fine. Keep your hands within my eyesight. And don't make it a habit to put it inside wherever when we are around. Okay? That's a reminder for the both of you.”_ Marc warns.

After that, Nick, Dev, and Theo show up next holding plates of salad.

Then, Saoirse and Greta came next. Holding bowls of what he thinks is another food for all of them.

_“I thought the two of you are on a date?”_ Timmy asks, amused at these people just casually showing up. Armie nuzzles Timmy's neck while he is being surprised by people showing up of out nowhere.

_“Yep! This is our date.”_ Saoirse answers on her and Greta's behalf then raises the food like it's her prize trophy.

Pauline came next, holding her Starbucks drink.

_“You don't have anything with you?”_

_“Well Timmy, I'm here. Isn't my presence enough?”_ She grins while he rolls his eyes at his sister.

Timmy, still on Armie's hug, tries to turn around.

_“Okay, I take it back, I'm surprised. So, we're having late dinner? Because?”_

_“Okay listen, this shouldn't be happening tonight. We aren't done preparing this, so I'm so sorry if this looks like a put-up job.”_

_“I still have no idea what's going on.”_

_“Obviously I ask everyone for their help, that's why they are here. And to answer your question earlier, after granddad's party last night, I drove all the way back here immediately. I've been here since early this morning. Actually, everyone's been here at Nick since this morning preparing things for uh well, this. This should be happening tomorrow after class but here we are. Turn around for me, please?”_

Timmy looks like an angel intently listening to Armie._ “Can you turn around now baby?”_

Timmy slowly turns again to face his family and friends. Armie hugs him once again from the back, his chin resting on Timmy's left shoulders. Timmy gasps when he saw that more fairy lights were switched on, making the backyard glow brighter in their eyes. It is magical. Slowly, every single person present at the moment, his dad, mom, Pauline, Saoirse, Greta, Nick, Dev, Theo, the eight of them are holding huge cards with words printed on them.

His mom's holding,_ “Timothée”_  
His father, _“Chalamet,”_  
Pauline, _“Will”_  
Saoirse, _“You”_  
Greta,_ “Be”_  
Nick, _“My”_  
Dev, _“Boyfriend?”_  
Theo, _“Officially.”_

_“TIMOTHÉE CHALAMET, WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND? OFFICIALLY”_ Timmy reads each word slowly and carefully. Savoring them as his life depended on his way of reading. He cannot explain all these feelings right now. With all the important people in his life helping Armie to do this, he is speechless.

Although Armie's already leaning on Timmy, he continues to hug his boyfriend even tighter and whispers on Timmy's ears. _“So, anything you want to say?”_

_“Uhm, uh, this—”_

_“Dude, let him absorb our surprise first. Ta-da, Tim! Surprise!”_ Nick jokes.

_“This is in no way our surprise, Nick,”_ Dev answers Nick back.

Armie smiles at his friends. His lips travelling back and forth on Timmy's nape and neck, then afterwards nibbling on Tim's earlobes. _“Babe?”_

Timmy sighs a contented sigh before he answers Armie._ “Babe, why the hassle to do all these? I am already yours, OFFICIALLY.”_ He turns to face Armie.

_“Yeah, but you deserved a well-thought-of proposal, Timmy. The day we talked and sorted things out, and asked you if I can be your boyfriend will always be one of the happiest moments of my entire life. But I still wanted to do this, because you deserve so much more than that. So please forgive me if the set up isn't finished yet, the cards, oh God, those aren't finished as well. And the food, and everything. I'm sorry, I said the best but when you called your mom and then Pauline panicking, we have to act fast and decided to do the surprise right now instead of tomorrow evening even though the preparation isn't done yet. The only prepared thing here is my suit, I have this prepared since last week, so you wouldn't dare say no when you saw how handsome I am with this.”_ Then he winks at Timmy.

_“I love you so much, Armie. You know that, right?”_

_“Yeah, but can you answer the question please, babe?”_

_“You really need the validation huh?”_

_“Yes. I needed confirmation. So in front of our family and friends, will you be my boyfriend?”_

_“Duh of course. You already are. You'll forever be.”_

_“May I remind you, not your boyfriend forever.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Yes, because I'll be your husband soon.”_

_“Husband. Soon.”_ Timmy grins.

Armie can attest that the smile he is giving Timmy right now is the biggest smile he had ever since. They are surrounded by glowing lights and the people they both love and nothing can be as magical and perfect as this. Timmy snakes his arms over Armie's neck and tips on his toe to kiss him when Armie stop him for a second.

_“Wait a sec, babe, ”_ He looks at Timmy's parents and said, _“Uhm, sir can I have your permission to kiss your son?”_

_“You're practically kissing him just minutes ago, why are you asking my permission now?”_ Marc answers. You can detect that he is trying his hardest not to grin. Trying to be serious but failing because of the smile on his face for his son's happiness and love.

_“Sir, I'm, I uh— I am actually gonna French your son so—”_

_“Shut up, Armie. They won't protest. Kiss me!”_ Timmy grabs Armie by the neck and kisses him hard. They haven't seen each other for only two days but the way they kissed seems like they've been apart for years. Their lips know exactly where to go, where to feel. It's like their mouths are made to fit with each other only. Their tongues desperate and craving for each other as well. The intensity of the kiss they are sharing right now can light up more fairy lights, to be honest. Everyone in the yard is silent but you can feel how happy they all are about the great love and adoration they are witnessing. Truly a magical moment.

_“I feel like they won't stop making out any moment now. Should we leave?”_ Great asks Saoirse but also the group.

_“I don't think so. They kiss each other like a pro, so cute to watch! Damn hot.”_ Saoirse said.

_“I feel like we're intruding a private moment.”_ Greta answers.

_“Greta, I'm telling you. This isn't what they do in private. This is like their basic, their private moment is, uh well, you don't want to know if you want to stay alive.”_ Pauline interferes. _“So, is it gross if I tell you guys that these two fuckers are kinda hot when they kiss? They're like sucking and exchanging their souls. Sersh, let me borrow, DAMN HOT.”_ She added.

_“You know damn well we can hear you guys talking about us, right?”_ Armie said, lips still pressed lightly on Timmy's lips.

_“That's always my point, Arms.”_ Pauline.

_“Okay, okay. If I can just interfere for a moment, but you can notice here that I am the assigned official photographer and videographer of the night. So can you please pose for the camera for a sec before continuing your making out whatever that is you called it?”_ Dev raises a camera. Timmy only realizes then that Dev has been documenting the proposal with the help of Nick and Theo who are on their cameras and phones as well.

_“Dev, I won't pose for that! Armie's all suited up while I am at my sweatpants and his hoodie!”_

_“Baby, no matter what you're wearing, you still look incredible. Come on, we want to relive this moment forever. Let Dev's great eye for the film be put into good use.”_

_“But babe I look like I just woke up! And your hoodie's so big for me and this sweatpants!”_

_“Trust me, you look beautiful. 'Kay?”_

Timmy didn't argue anymore, instead, he let Dev guide Armie and him into different poses. Some serious and a lot of wacky shots. After a short while, the mother in Nicole announces they should eat since it's almost midnight. Everyone scattered and then settled themselves on the table where the food they were holding a while ago is set. If the backyard is magical, the table setting is pretty. Timmy hasn't seen it thoroughly until now. Aside from the food, there are a lot of flowers and candles lit up. Pretty. 

_“How come you're telling me this isn't done yet? Everything is so beautiful and perfect already.”_

_“That's because I have a great team of help here.”_

_“REPRESENT!!!”_ Theo smiles, already holding a plate of pasta on one hand.

_“Thank you guys for doing this for us. Mom, Dad, thanks for helping Armie out. I thought you were trying to have another kid again because you were always out since Friday night! I should be your only baby!”_

_“Aren't you Armie's baby already? And what's wrong with us trying to have babies again?”_

_“Ugh, mom gross! We're eating!”_ Instead of Timmy, it's Pauline who answered.

Everyone in the table laugh. Meanwhile, Timmy went to Armie and hugs his boyfriend. _“Babe, can you feed me, please?”_

_“I'll go get you a plate.”_

_“No, don't bother. We can share a plate. Just add some more.”_

_“You're extra clingy tonight, huh?”_

_“Can you blame me? I'd cling onto you like a leech if you look like this every day. Also, we've been away from each other the whole weekend. I want to be with you always. Now feed me.”_

_“What if I don't look like this every day? You'll stop being clingy?”_

_“Of course not. But tonight you're just so hot. I wanted to take this off.”_ Tim whispered and started to unbutton the first two buttons of Armie undershirt.

_“Babe, your parents are here and we're eating.”_

_“I think I don't want to eat, let's go make out instead again? Please?”_

_“Later. We have to eat first.”_ Timmy pouts at that but opens his mouth when Armie feeds him some spaghetti.

The dinner is going great. Good conversation between family and friends. Timmy looks around the table. His parents are here to fully show their support. Pauline, although with all her weird way of showing, has been one of their first supporters and continues to be. Nick and Dev (and even Theo), who are currently reviewing their shots from a while ago, has been constant friends as well. Saoirse and Greta, his greatest friends, decided to spend their date helping his boyfriend put all this up. And of course, Armie who is beside him, who puts all this effort just to show him how much he is loved and treasured. His heart is so full.

_“I love you so much.”_ He whispers on Armie's ear.

_“I love you, too.”_ then Armie gives him a peck on the lips.


	10. A great leap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while for me to finish but finally, here's the end. 
> 
> Thank you, everyone. <3  
Again, bear with the grammar mistakes.
> 
> [Edited the notes! This chapter is for CALL_ME_BY_CHARMIE! My heart is so happy reading all of her comments on each chapter. Thank you! And to everyone who always commented (Kittenpurple, ilovelife19, prettysadiebird, SkjuzMajFrench, etc comment if I forgot to mention you here) and leave their love on the story— A BIG THANKS AGAIN & AGAIN!]
> 
> Peace & love motherfuckers. Peace and love!

**YEARS LATER...**

* * *

Timmy, with his eyes still closed, can feel like he is being watched. He slowly opens his eyes and yawns all at the same time.

_“Hey, morning babe.”_ Armie greeted.

_“Morning, babe.”_ Timmy still so sleepy answered. _“Are you watching me in my sleep?”_

_“Yeah, ”_ Armie leans on to give Timmy a quick morning kiss. _“The alarm went off like ten minutes ago, and you didn't even stir babe. Are you still tired?”_ He whispers.

_“So tired, you've no idea. I can't even feel my limbs right now. I wish I could stay here at our bed forever. I want to sleep.”_ Timmy yawns again.

_“She will be barging in the room any minute now.”_

_“What time is it?”_ Timmy asks with his eyes closed again.

_“Quarter to five. She sets her alarm at five last night. She's really excited.”_

_“She's been so excited for months now, Armie. Can you wake me up later? I got to make use of the other fifteen minutes.”_

_“I don't think I need to wake you up though. She'll wake you up. Let's make out instead.”_

_“Seriously, Armie?”_

_“Why? You don't want to make-out with your husband now? I thought you said the day before you'll always love my morning breathe even when we are old.”_ Armie whispers again.

_“Fuck off, you don't get to guilt-trip me when our son's practically all over you.”_

_“I just want to make out.”_

_“I'm tired. Let me sleep. We can do that later.”_

_“One minute.”_

_“No, Armie.”_

_“Babe, I miss your tongue.”_

Timmy's eyes open in shock. _“Can you shush? You'll wake Max up. Remember our rule, no making out or whatever when the kids are at the room. See, our baby is drooling on your chest right now and you want my tongue? Seriously.”_

_“Why is it that when it's me it's always a no. But when you are in the mood, even though the kids are here, I got no say about the matter.”_ Armie rants. Their son shifts in his sleep. Looks like he is waking up.

_“He is so beautiful,”_ Armie whispers then proceed on kissing the top of their son's head. Max is turning three in four months, but at 2 years old, one can clearly see how he looks so much like Timmy. A mop of dark curls, sweet pink lips, and chubby cheeks.

_“Why is it you always get to be the one who he hugs at his sleep? I want Max's hug, too. He loves you more, Armie.”_

_“Awww. My baby's jealous. Max doesn't love me more, he just sleeps better at my chest.”_

_“Once you get him out of the hug, he will wake up. It is such a bad idea that we let him sleep here, now he is going to sleep here at our room forever.”_

_“Is that a wrong thing though? I want him to stay like this forever. Babies grow up so fast, I want to seize our time with our babies.”_

_“I know that. But I can't remember the last time we fucked here at our bed.”_

_“You don't want to make out earlier but you want to fuck now in our bed? Wow, mister.”_

_“I didn't say I want to fuck right now.”_

Timmy looks at Armie then to their son. He leans in to give Max a kiss on the cheek. _“I love you.”_

_“I love you, too.”_ Armie answers but Timmy knows damn well his husband's tone.

_“We have the whole house for ourselves later, babe. Don't push your luck right now. As much as I love our son, I'll kill you if he wakes up and starts to whine. I'm still tired.”_

Just as he finished his sentence, there's a succession of small knocks on the door until it opened. A blonde little girl on her peach pyjamas walks towards the bed.

_“Morning, daddy.”_ The little girl kisses his dad and reaches to peck a kiss on her brother's chubby cheeks.

_“Oh, here's my princess! Good morning!”_ Armie answered.

Then Martina climbs on the bed and flings herself towards Timmy. _“Hi, dada. Morning! Morning! Love you!”_

_“Sweetheart, don't jump on the bed, you'll wake Max. Come here at dada. I love you. Did you had a good night sleep?”_ Timmy sweetly said.

_“Yes! Dada, I'm so excited! Mmm gonna wear the dress auntie Pauline and I made.”_ Martina settled herself on Timmy's side.

_“Yes, you do sweetheart. Just make sure to behave and take care of Max when you're at auntie Pauline later, huh?”_

Martina nods her blonde head on the crook of Timmy's neck in replacement of a ‘yes’ to Tim's comment.

A year after they both graduated from college, Armie proposes marriage to Timmy who happily said ‘yes.’ (Armie took a gap year after high school so he and Timmy could go to college together.) 

Months later into their marriage, they decided that since they are on the same page of wanting to have kids, they look for possible options of having a child. Adoption came into their mind first but they opted for surrogate later on after a thorough discussion with both their families and friends. They spent a copious amount of time deciding who's gonna be the genetically related one to the kid. In the end, they've compromised to have Armie's for their first child, Timmy for the second. Thus, explains why Martina is a carbon copy of Armie and Max of Timmy.

But what amazes Timmy and Armie is that Martina tends to cling on Timmy more while Max with Armie more. It warms both the husbands' hearts to see their children get to feel safe on both of them.

_“Daddy, can I hug Max?”_ Martina turns around and asked Armie.

_“Yes, princess. But you got to be careful, okay? We don't want to wake him up.”_

Martina slowly drapes her arms on her brother. Once settled, Timmy comes forward too to hug his family. He and Armie are on eye-level now while their kids are sandwich between them, safe.

_“I love you,”_ Timmy mutters.

_“I love you.”_ Armie smiles.

_“Wuv you.”_ Max, who is slowly waking up heard their exchange of I love you, joined. Max loves it so much when he sees Timmy and Armie kissing and telling each other love you's.

_“You're squeezing him!”_ Timmy said.

_“It's Martina!”_

_“Don't put the blame on my daughter!”_ Timmy fakes being mad at his husband.

_“Wuv you, wuv you, wuv you.”_ Max wriggles from the hug of his parents and sister.

_“Good morning, buddy.”_ Armie nuzzles his son's neck and Max giggled.

_“Mohning daddeeeee.” _  
_“Mohning Mateeeena.”_  
_“Mohning dadaaaaaa.”_

Timmy looks up to Armie and beams. He takes back what he said a while ago, he doesn't care if they didn't get to fuck on their bed anymore when it means that he and Armie get to wake up every day with their children between them.

_“Doorbell, babe,”_ Timmy told Armie who is alternately tickling the already energetic Martina and Max.

_“Why is Pauline so early?”_

_“Don't act so innocent, Hammer. You specifically told her to get the children earlier than intended so we could have more time before the ceremony.”_

_“You know I have needs, right?”_

_“Whatever. Just go get the door.”_ Armie gets up from the bed and kisses Martina and Max on their forehead before going to the other side of the bed to give his husband a peck on the lips. With that, Martina and Max squeal. They love it when their dads get to be sweet when they are around.

Armie goes straight to the door to welcome Pauline.

_“Hey!”_ Pauline greeted him and goes for a tight hug to her best friend and now brother-in-law.

_“Hey. The kids are already up. They're so excited especially Martina about today.”_

_“You know how she is with grand weddings. Mom and dad are with me, actually. They're getting the toys and clothes they shopped for the kids. Martina and Max are being spoiled today.”_

With that comes Marc and Nicole.

_“Morning, Dad, ”_ Armie hugs Marc then, _“Morning, Ma. You should've told us you're going with P to get the kids. Timmy and I didn't prepare breakfast. The kids are still on their PJs. Come in.”_

_“Don't bother. We'll just get the kids and we will get going.”_ Marc said.

As the four entered the house, loud squeals from the bedroom can be heard,

_“AUNTIE PAULINEEEEEEEE!”_ Martina, running barefoot came rushing towards her aunt. She hasn't noticed her grandparents yet. She goes for a hug.

_“Hey, young lady. I miss you. Where's your brother?”_

Martina is about to point at her parents' bedroom when she saw her grandparents. She let go of Pauline's hug and went towards Nicole and Marc.

_“Nanna! Poppa!”_

Armie watches Martina in total fondness. He only comes back to reality when Pauline nudges him on the waist.

_“Ouch, P. Why?!”_

_“Don't be late later. You know very well that the wedding won't start without the two of you, right?”_

_“We won't.”_

_“And can you promise me one thing?”_

Armie turns to face Pauline whose tone becomes so serious all of a sudden.

_“I don't want to see my brother limping when he walks down the aisle.”_

_“Brave of you to assume that he bottoms.”_ Armie jokes.

_“For fuck's sake, Armie.”_

_“What? I also bottom for your brother. We're pretty verse.”_

_“Could you stop?! I don't want to hear about your sex life. Just please, let him walk in peace.”_

_“Or, tell your brother to let me walk in peace.”_

Pauline shots him a warning look.

_“I am kidding, P! But seriously, with that kind of favor, you know you're like asking me to not have sex with him, right? It's just impossible.”_

_“Then don't fuck.”_

_“Hey, what are you guys talking about?”_ Timmy shows up holding Max by his waist.

_“Awww my baby Max. Hello, bibi. Come.”_ Pauline gets Max from Timmy. Timmy seizes the opportunity as well to kiss her sister on the cheek.

_“You didn't tell me mom and dad are going to be with you?”_

_“They can't trust me to drive back home with the kids. Also, they buy like millions of toys and clothes for Martina and Max, ”_ She turns towards her nephew, _“You'll gonna be spoiled by grandma, Max. Right, baby. Let's go get your toys at grandma.”_ Then tickles the toddler who giggles with her aunt.

Meanwhile, Armie hugs his husband from behind who is happily watching his family play with their children.

_“What are you and your best friend talking about earlier?”_ Timmy asks.

_“Nothing. Just small talk.”_

_“What small talk? Pauline looks mad.”_

_“Babe, trust me she's not. She's just being her normal self.”_

_“Then what did she say?”_

_“You really wanna know?”_

_“Yeah, of course! Are you guys talking about me behind my back? I swear to god, even though I'm your husband I could never live up to her being your best friend.”_

_“Can you calm down your dramatic self, babe?”_

_“Fine. What did she tell you though?”_

_Timmy can feel Armie smiles on his nape. “She asked me for a favor.”_

_“What favor?”_

_“She asked me to make sure we won't be late for the wedding because it won't start without us. And that to make sure you aren't limping when you walk later.”_

_“Oh fuck her. What makes her think I'm the one who will be limping?”_

_“That's what I said.”_

_“Well, to be honest, I think she's right today though. Can you make sure I'll be walking okay later?”_

Armie's smile on Timmy's nape grows wider.

_“Tim, Armie, we'll get going.”_ Nicole informs the couple.

_“Thanks, ma.”_ Then hugs his mother,_ “Thanks, dad. I miss you both. Don't spoil these two so much, okay? And here are their things. I know we'll see each other six hours from now but please don't give in on everything they demand. They might look like complete angels, but these two are little devils. Don't be fooled by their faces”_ Timmy turns to Max who is being held by his grandfather._ “Right, baby? Be a good boy to aunt Pauline, Nanna, and Poppa, okay?”_

_“Dada! Dada!”_ Timmy kisses his youngest.

_“And you Martina, take care of your brother okay? Be good. Don't give Nanna and Poppa problems. Are we clear, sweetheart?”_ Timmy asks his eldest who is currently clinging on her aunt.

_“Yes, dada. Love you, love you. Kissy kissy.”_ Timmy bends to give his daughter a lot of kisses.

_“Love you, sweetheart. Now go say bye to your dad first.”_

Martina went to Armie and give him her ‘kissy-kissy’_ “Love you, love you, daddy”_

_“I love you too princess.”_

_“Daddddyyyyyyyy!!!!”_ Max, who clearly got jealous of Armie's attention to his sister cries. Max is so clingy with his daddy.

_“Come on, buddy. Stop crying, ”_ Armie kisses Max's tears away._ “Wuv you.”_ Armie babies him.

_“Wuv you.”_

_“Mateena wuvs you too, buddy right?”_

_“Wuv, Mateena”_

_“Be good okay?”_ Max nods.

Pauline grabs the bags sitting on the floor,_ “Is this everything they need?”_

_“Yes. But call us when you need anything. Call us immediately.”_ Timmy said.

_“But it'd be more appreciated if you don't call us. We might be busy.”_ Armie counters.

_“See you later at the wedding.”_

_“Thanks again, dad.”_

Timmy and Armie watched them until they can't see the car. They get in the house after a short while. As Armie closed the door, he immediately grabs Timmy by the hip.

_“Armieee, they barely left.”_

_“We have to maximize the use of our time alone, babe. Do you have any idea when's the last time we were alone? Fuck I love our children more than my life but I couldn't recall the time we had loud sex in the house. Fuck I miss your dirty talks, you know that?”_

Timmy didn't answer instead kisses his husband. _“You're right, no talking unless it's dirty talking. Fuck, we have the house for ourselves.”_

Going seven years into their marriage and eleven years in a relationship doesn't change a thing between them. Although they fight almost every day from serious to simple things such as to not using the hamper, to grocery shopping, to what they will have for dinner, the sparks between them remain. They are stronger and more mature now. The respect they have for each other grows every single day as well. But what amazes the people around them is that even though decades later of being together almost 24/7, they are still so clingy. (Even after they had Martina and Max)

They both didn't notice they were already on their bedroom. Timmy felt the back of his knee hit the end of the bed. He lost his balance and he just surrenders his body onto the bed. Armie followed, straddling him. He also circles his hip and felt their cocks react on the touch under their sweatpants and boxers.

_“You feel that?”_ Armie whispers on Timmy's ears. From then he goes to trace the outline of his husband's perfectly sculpted jaw, leaving wet kisses. He did the thing again but more forcefully the same time he marks Tim's neck. He bites once more then kisses it lightly and wetly to relive the pressure. With Tim's porcelain-like skin, people will surely notice it later at the wedding. Let them notice.

_“Fuck, Armie. I hate the feeling of clothes. Want to feel you. Can you undress for me?”_

_“Oh, you want me to give you a show, babe?”_

_“What if I am up for some show, Mr Hammer? Will you indulge me?”_

Armie gives his husband an ‘is that even a challenge’ look. Armie lifts his weight and stood up from the bed_. “Watch.”_

He grabs a fistful of his shirt and lifts it a little bit just to show Timmy his well-toned abs. He is about to lift it more when his husband stopped him, _“Wait a sec, a want a lick from my favorite body part of my husband.”_

Timmy sits and grabs Armie. He takes over Armie's grip on the shirt and leans on his husband's lower torso. He didn't kiss Armie right away, he just stays at the position, only his nose is touching Armie's sculpted abdomen.

“_I thought you wanted a lick?”_

_“Shhhh. Why do you smell like heaven in the morning?”_ He let out his soft, pink tongue and started to lick Armie. While doing so, Timmy looks up and make eye contact with Armie who is very much amused at his husband. Timmy stares at him until the pinkiest tongue Armie has ever seen dips on to his belly button. Armie elicited a sinful moan when he felt Timmy's tongue swirls and swirls and swirls punishing his insides with desire. _“You like that?”_ Timmy licks his belly button again, _“Yeah me, too. I could stay here forever. My favorite part of you.”_

_“My cock isn't your favorite?”_

_“Nope.”_ Timmy palms Armie's cock on his boxers, _“This, this is my god. It's a different kind of favorite. I worship him.”_ And he looks up to have eye contact again. Not that he needed to, but Timmy gives Armie his most seductive eyes and lets go of the boxers. _“Okay, continue the show, Hammer.”_

This time, Armie didn't go for slow, he takes off his shirt in a matter of second to fully show his upper body to Tim who is grinning at him.

_“You want a lick again?”_

_“Yeah, come closer.”_

Timmy kneels on their bed so he is at the same level as Armie's nipples. He dives in once he got his balance in control. He goes to the right one first and flicks his tongue slowly then becomes faster until he can't get enough when he hears Armie's sinful moans again, he bites him.

_“Babe!”_

_“Sorry, got distracted there for a bit. Let me soothe_ it.” Instead of doing what he promised his husband, he went to the left one and does the same trick. He licks slowly at first then goes for another bite. He chuckles when he heard Armie's moans turns into a high pitch ‘ouch.’

_“Okay, that's it. You're so full of shit. You said lick, why are you biting me?"_

_“Because I can, because I wanted to, because you love it when I do that.”_

_“Stop being feisty. Bed. Now. And go get naked.”_

_“Babe, I want you to undress me. I'll behave.” Then Timmy gives him puppy eyes as if he is all so innocent._

Armie slides down his boxers without further ado and joins Tim who's waiting at him on their bed.

_“Sexy fucker.”_

_“Let's get you out of that sweatpants. And this. Off, off, off.”_

A short while after, they are both naked on the bed, heavily making out. _“Babe, go get me ready, please,”_ Timmy said once he gets away from Armie's lust-filled kisses.

Armie slides down to trail soft kisses on Timmy's body. Even after years of being together, he couldn't get enough of the fact of how perfect Timmy is. He is at Tim's belly button when he decided to gave his husband the same pleasure he felt a while ago. He started to give Timmy kitten licks first but the primal in him dive in deeper to seeks more of his husband.

_“Babe, babe. Don't focus on there. Focus here.”_ Timmy grabs Armie's hand and guides it in his waiting cock. _“Fuck, there_.”

Armie smirks. He started going up and down in slow-motion. He stops for a second to focus on the head and tease the slit; Timmy arches his back at that. Armie knows damn well what his husband wants right now. He goes down to take Timmy. He eagerly went onto Tim's slit to lick his precum first. The moment it hits his system, he felt like coming already so he steadied himself. A moment later, his head is bobbing up and down, completely taking Timmy by his mouth.

_“Babe, stop. I don't want to come yet. Prepare me, there's the lube. Fuck.”_

Timmy grabs the lube anyway and passes it on Armie. Instead of using it immediately, he parted Timmy's legs.

_“Why are you so oral today?”_ Not that he doesn't want to but he wanted to feel Armie inside him already— _“Oh fuck, ”_ What Armie wants, Armie gets. He already has his tongue licking his puckered rim. He hasn't recovered about Armie's hot, wet tongue doing him yet when another shock come in him. Armie seeks entrance and is so amaze how he easily welcomes his husband's tongue inside him. He is so done. He only knows the word fuck._ “Fuck, fuck, fuck, ”_

Timmy is so preoccupied with pleasure his husband is giving him (as well as cursing!) that he didn't hear Armie opening the lube he gave him. Armie still on his tongue fucking enters him with a finger. He is incoherent now.

_“Babe want babe Armie more I'm fucking dying I want more!”_

Armie straights up then kisses Tim's buttcheek. Middle finger still doing his husband._ “You want more?”_

_“Yeah, yeah.”_

_“Why are you crying, Timmy?”_ In, out, slow, in, out, in out. _“Am I hurting you?”_ He mocks question knowing damn well it's the other way around.

_“Can you stop being an asshole, please? Add more.”_ Timmy whined.

_“So impatient.”_ He retreats his middle finger and Timmy felt so empty without Armie's finger inside him. He is about to whine when he saw Armie adding more lube in his fingers. He closes his eyes and waits,

_“You have no idea how you look right now, babe.” _He enters him again. Loud moans echo around the bedroom. He feels so proud he gets to bring his husband into ecstasy.

_“Mmmmm ready, so ready. Now.”_ Timmy holds his hands and slowly removes his three knuckles deep fingers out. Timmy gets on his knees when Armie stops him.

_“Nope. Not fucking you that way. Wanted to see your face when I come inside you.”_

Once Timmy is settled, _“pour me some lube please, ”_ Armie commanded. Timmy smirks and gets his hand some lube. He moves near Armie and strokes his husband's already thick, hard cock. Stroking him isn't enough for Timmy so he adjusted his face to take him by the mouth only to be stopped.

_“You can do that later. I'm ready, you're ready.”_ Armie lays Timmy back again and kisses him. _“I love you.”_ He entered him slowly, Timmy taking him so well. Timmy's body knows him so much he wanted to cry.

_“Fuck, I love, I love you so much,”_ Timmy replies. Armie started to move, slow and passionate. Alternately looking at Timmy's eyes and kissing the tip of his nose and lips.

_“Please don't go slow on me now. I can take rough. I want rough! I want fast!”_

_“Why are you so impatient?!”_ He can feel Armie's cock is fully inside of him. Before Armie takes it out for another slow-mo in and out pace, he grabs Armie's hand and puts in just above his pubes.

_“Feel that? That's you. Fuck. Don't move for a while. Fuck, you're fucking huge. Can you stay inside me forever? I feel like I'm gonna die once you get it out.”_ At the word ‘out, ’ Armie retreats his cock and went for the rough and fast Timmy is asking him. Only their collective heavy breathing, loud moans, and the sound of slapping skins can be heard.

_“Fuck, I'm coming!”_ Armie warns

Each thrust sends both of them into a babbling mess. While thrusting, Armie's stroking Tim who is crying from so much pleasure. They came almost at the same time. Timmy still clenching his inside, making Armie use all the curse words he knows.

_“Stay inside me for a while, please?”_

They stay as one for about three minutes. Spent and hungry. The air smells like sex. When Timmy's breathing goes back to normal, Armie slowly pulls his softening cock out of Timmy.

_“Don't clean up. Just remind me later tonight to change the sheets. Max will sleep here.”_ Timmy's fingers trail down his stomach getting some of his cum onto his fingers. He goes down towards his still so open hole, which is dripping Armie's come, to mix their cum. Then after he made sure he got both of their cum mixed up, he sucks his fingers, challenging Armie with a stare.

_“You want?”_

_“I miss this. Remind me to thank your parents and Pauline again for giving us time alone today. Let me have some.”_ Armie pulls out Tim's fingers from his mouth and sucks it as well. Unfortunately, Timmy has cleaned his fingers up already so he can only minimally taste their fluids._ “Nothing left.”_

_“Go get yours.”_

He guides Timmy's fingers on the same trail Tim went on a while ago. Once he gathered enough of their mix cum, he sucks Timmy's fingers clean. After that, he leans on to give Timmy a kiss._ “I love you. I can taste ourselves on our mouths.”_

_“I love you is enough but you really have to be so romantic, no?”_ Timmy jokes.

* * *

A few hours later, Armie is all snuggled up on Timmy's chest. He loves being the small spoon especially after a rough, marathon sex with his husband.

_“Arms, we have to get ready.”_ Timmy said, kissing Armie's rich blonde hair.

_“Mmmm. Can we just ditch the wedding?”_

_“You know damn well we can't right?”_ Still kissing his husband's hair.

_“Remind me again why we're doing this wedding?” Armie asks innocently, as if he doesn't really_ know.

Timmy chuckles, _“Because of our family and friends.”_

_“Fine. But let's stay here for more minutes, please. I love your smell after sex.”_ Armie sniffs Timmy's chest.

_“Yeah, I certainly smell so much like sex. We haven't cleaned up. We're filthy.”_

_“And whose decision is that? To not clean up right away?”_

_“Me, but it's mostly you.”_

Armie looks up so he could see his husband's face. Timmy's toying at him. _“You specifically told me not to clean up.”_

_“Yes, but I only said that because you love sniffing me. Like what you're doing right now.”_

_“Will I ever win against you, babe?”_

Timmy pouts. _“No.”_

_“I don't mind losing though.”_

_“That's good, now we really have to go shower.”_

_“I'm sore, Timmy. And super tired.”_

Timmy lifts Armie's chin up and gives his husband an ‘are you kidding me!’ look. _“Seriously? You're the one who's sore?!”_

_“Kidding, kidding. You look so mortified, babe.”_

_“I am! Now, either we get to the shower and clean up or stay here and don't make it to the wedding.”_

_“Okay, let's hit the shower.”_

_“Carry me because I'm SORE.”_ Timmy rolls his eyes and Armie laughs.__

* * *

Timmy sighs for the nth time since they get dressed. He couldn't make his tie the way he likes it.

_“Tim, let me help you with that tie. We're running late, babe.”_

_“Is it my fault? Is it? If you didn't insist on cuddling, we should be at the venue by now. But the horny in you keeps on saying, ‘cuddle, cuddle, cuddle’.”_ Timmy ranted.

_“Okay, I'm sorry. Now can you let me fix your tie so we could go now? Please?”_

_“Fine. Make sure it's pretty.”_

Armie comes forward to his husband and started doing Tim's tie._ “There. Perfect?”_

_“Yeah, love you.”_ Then Tim snakes his arms on Armie's neck, tiptoes and kisses Armie.

_“I love you. Let's go.”_

* * *

Nick's backyard has been a constant witness of great things happening in their lives. They started here, and they will always go back here. If they could just buy Nick's backyard just to have all the memories it brings them, they will totally do it.

_“You ready, babe?” _Armie asks, holding Tim's hands tightly.

_“Yeah. We could this. Wish me gold luck not to trip or else I'll be the damn laughingstock of the whole wedding.”_

_“You won't trip. I'm so proud of you for doing this.”_

_“Well, I'm proud of you too.”_

_“Okay, I gotta go. See you at the altar.”_ Then Armie kisses Tim's forehead.

* * *

_“Are you nervous, Tim?”_ she asked.

_“A little bit, but I'm also so excited. And so happy. And contented.”_ He looks at her fondly, admiring her glowing face.

_“I'm so happy, Tim. Despite you know.”_

_“That doesn't matter now, Sersh. You're gonna marry the woman you love. And yes, it is painful that both of your parents aren't here today to support you and Greta but you have us. You have lots of people you love here.”_

_“Thank you, Pony.”_ She smiles purely at her best friend.

When Pauline signalled them that in a few minutes the procession will start, he looks at the line of people in front of them. He is trying to look for Armie and Greta. If he is gonna walk Saoirse down the aisle, Armie will do that as well but for Greta. He spotted the two, beaming while talking with each other. They are glowing.

_“Dada! Dada!”_

_“Martina, what are doing here, sweetheart?”_

_“Dada! Look at me! Look at me, I've so many flowers! Hi, auntie Sersha.”_

_“Oh, you are so beautiful, sweetheart. Let me see your dress. Turn for me, baby.”_ Tim instructs his daughter.

_“Pretty, pretty, right dada?”_

_“Very pretty, sweetheart. You can show me and your daddy your dress and flowers later at the reception, okay? For now, you got to get back in line so you could walk and show everyone your pretty dress. Is that okay, Martina?”_

_“Okay, dada! Ba-bye!”_ then hugs her dada and turns to Saoirse_, “bye, auntie Sersh. You're so pretty I wanna be you when I grow up.”_

_“Bye, bye, Martina. See you later.”_ Saoirse responded.

_“If Pauline heard that she wanted to be you, she'll probably cry. You know how much she's trying to be the best aunt.”_

_“We could be both the best aunt. But for now, since it's my day, it's me who Martina wanted to be. So it's me.”_

* * *

Marc will officiate the wedding of his basically other children. He gladly accepts it when Saoirse and Greta ask him to officiate it. He wanted to do it more when he learned that both the ladies' parents aren't okay with the idea of the two getting married.

It's just a small crowd of a wedding. Only friends and some family members who are accepting are in attendance. Martina and Lissa (Dev's daughter) are the flower girls while Max and Mikael (Theo's son) are the ring bearers.

Martina and Lissa get along very well and are very coordinated on their walk and their spreading of flowers. While Max (who's basically still a toddler) can't do it on his own or else the ring he has will be lost is being guided by Pauline. Armie from behind can't stop laughing at his son's amusing stunt.

_“Not there, Max. Here here, honey. Grab auntie Pauline's hand please.”_

_“Auntie Powine, what's this?”_ Asking about the ring.

_“That's a wedding ring, baby.”_ Pauline answers.

_“A wewwing wing? Was that auntie Powine?”_

_“Your daddy and dada have that. You should ask your daddy later, okay?”_

_“Okay! Walk walk now auntie Powine?”_

_“Yes, baby. Let's go.”_

* * *

_“If I could just interrupt everyone for a moment,”_ Saoirse rising from her seat said. Everyone in the crowd stops eating and whatever they are doing at the moment to look at one of the brides.

_“Um so okay. I just want to thank everyone who are here to celebrate this very special moment of Greta and I's lives. I know you guys are already tired of hearing my never-ending thank you but I still wanted you all to know how grateful we are of your support and love. Cliché yes, but your support means the world to us, ”_ She scans the whole place and smiles fondly at everyone.

_“To my childhood friends who chose to stay no matter the circumstance in my life is, Dev and Theo, you guys are the best. Theatre kids for life.”_ She raises her glass at Dev and Theo's direction (who are with their wives and children)

_“To Nick, dude, thanks for letting us use your place, we owe you so much.”_ Saoirse winks at Nick who got caught in the act of talking with a beautiful waitress.

_“To Pauline, who does not only become a friend but a good sister along the way as well, thank you for flying back home from Paris just to do all wedding preparations especially the gowns and suits of everyone. Thank you for spending the last three months preparing this day with us. We don't deserve such a gift so the only thing we could do is thank you for the rest of our lives. We love you, P.”_ Saoirse is starting to get teary-eyed especially when she saw Pauline sobbing beside Martina.

_“To my second parents, Nicole & Marc, we don't know what we will do without your acceptance and love. Thank you for always supporting us, and for being the parents we can only dream of having. Sometimes we get very jealous of Armie and Tim for having you guys as their parents we forgot that we are your children as well. Thank you so much, guys.”_ After raising her glass towards the direction of Nicole and Marc, Saoirse looks at Greta on her side who is silently sobbing. She offers her other hand who isn't holding the mic and clasps their hands tightly together.

_“To Armie, the best person I know. Thank you for patiently sharing Tim with me every time I get so dramatic. You've been so patient with your husband all throughout the years and I admire you so much for that.”_ She jokes.

_“Hey, what's that supposed to mean, Sersh?!”_ Tim protests.

_“Kidding. I just admire the dynamic of your relationship. You both dont know this, but we always look up to your relationship. How you handle and discuss things. The respect we have to you guys is unimaginable. Armie, you heard this a million times already, but I'm gonna say it still— thank you. Thank you for walking my wife down the aisle, thank you for being the best husband to my best friend, and thank you for being you all the time. Willing to help, willing to accept, and willing to support.”_

_“To my best friend, my Pony who is not so much of a pony now. Tim, you already know about everything. Since day one, you've been a constant supporter of us. You are the OG. I thanked every single member of the Chalamet famiily for their never-ending support but I feel like no matter how much I say thank you to you, it won't be enough. So just to somehow change me saying thank you, let me just break the news for everyone that you and Armie are dreading to announce for months now. I know you guys are postponing the news because you want us to have our moment. And I really appreciate you guys being selfless but enough of the selflessness, okay? Is it okay if we tell everyone the news?”_ Saoirse asks.

_“WHAT NEWS?!!! Tell us”_ Pauline breaks the silence.

Tim looks at Armie nervously. Armie, despite carrying their sleeping son, moves closer towards Tim and gives him a reassuring smile and nods.

_“Okay, yes. I think this would be a great time to break the news since everyone is here.”_ Tim answers.

_“Well then, the mic is all yours, Pony.”_ Saoirse walks towards Tim and Armie's direction and handed her best friend the mic. The anticipation of everyone about the news is thick. You can feel that everyone is holodng their breaths.

_“Should I do this? My husband here can talk way better than me but as you can see, our son is so sound asleep and we dont want a cranky Max at a wedding, so you guys just have to bear with me. By the way, thank you Saoirse. Thank you.”_ Tim takes deep breaths and takes his moment before speaking again.

_“As you all already know, Armie's work has been transferred for good here in New York five months ago. I work here at Broadway and he doesn't need to travel all the time. Our work schedules has never been this great. Martina is at preschool now and Max is growing up so fast as well. That's where we started talking about, about uh...”_

_“Tim! Is this what I think this is? Armie?! Oh God mom, dad!”_ Pauline who is still holding sleepy Martina on one hand.

_“If you think about us having another child, then yes P, you are right. The day Saoirse and Greta announced that they are getting married is also the day we planned on announcing that we get a surrogate for our third child. But they announced first, and the news can wait anyway so we postponed our news. But everyone got so busy, even us. We kept it as our secret, but Greta is the first one who discovered about it when she saw the papers, then come Saoirse. Our third baby is now four months old, the baby's a he. Martina and Max will have a baby brother five months from now.”_

If it is silent before Tim announced about their third child, the olace has become even more silent if that thing's possible. A moment of dead silence before the place roars of clapping and shouts of happiness.

_“Hey you idiots! I am so happy!!! Congratulations!_” Pauline went to them and hugs her brother. She can't hug her best friend because Armie's carrying her nephew.

_“Congratulations, bro! Tim! Third one!”_ Dev taps Armie slightly at the back and goes to Tim for a warm hug.

_“This day is the best day! Saoirse and Greta are married. You guys are having your third child, and I get a date. I love this day! Congratulations to all of us.”_ Nick announces.

_“Let me get my grandson, Armie.”_ Nicole offers.

_“Congratulations, sons. I am so happy for both of you. And proud, of course. You've both been so responsible and I know you'll be more responsible when my other grandson comes.”_ Marc said and goes to his son-in-law first for a tight hug.

_“Congratulations! My babies are no longer babies anymore. They've got three now. I can only hope my other baby gets to announce the same thing SOON. I'm talking about you, Pauline.”_ Nicole jokes.

_“Mom! This isn't the time for my lecture about settling down.”_

The crowd laughs. _“So, if we could just grab our glass, let's have a toast_,” Greta announces.

_“To us,”_ She looks at Saoirse, _“but most importantly, to everyone here. To everyone's bright future.”_

* * *

After they tuck Martina in her bedroom, Tim and Armie check on Max first on their bedroom. Both are sound asleep, tired from all the jumping and running around the whole day. They went to the kitchen to grab something to eat because they didn't get to eat properly at the reception earlier.

_“I could cook. It'd be fast, baby.”_ Armie said while looking at Timmy who's watching their refrigerator intently.

_“I'm so hungry, babe. Can we just have a sandwich, please? I want some peanut butter.”_

_“Sure. Sit there while I prepare. You want coffee?”_

_“Yeah, please. But don't worry about it, I'll do that.”_

While the two of them prepare their sandwiches and coffees, they keep on glancing on each other. Exchanging contented smiles here and there.

_“Here.”_ Tim offers his husband a cup of coffee.

_“Here.”_ Meanwhile, Armie offers his husband the sandwich.

_“Promise me one thing, please?”_ Tim asks.

_“Anything. What is it?”_

_“Promise me you will still prepare me food even when our children have their family of their own and we are old and weak. Promise me that you won't get tired loving me.”_

_“I don't have to promise you that, Tim. I intend to do that.”_

That makes Tim's heart flutter and smiles wider.

_“I love you so much, Armie.”_

_“I know, baby. I love myself so much, too.”_

Tim pouts. _“Kidding. You know how I love you so much, right?”_

In between sipping their coffees, they share lazy and soft kisses as well. They couldn't ask for a more perfect day.


	11. Snippets of life: Ext. KISSES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chalamet-Hammer household and snippets of their life. Some more fluff and bliss as they deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hey! It's been a while, people. ;) Happy New Year, y'all. The past two months have been such chaotic and tiresome months so I haven't been so active. My other WIP story hasn't been updated in ages and I am so sorry 🤷🏻♀️ I promise I'll try to get back to that story as soon as I fix my life (lMAO CHAOTIC GURL) 
> 
> For the meantime, here's something I wrote while I'm having lunch at work yesterday and today. 'Scuse all the grammar mistakes ppl. I'll edit it as soon as I got the time 🤙🏼
> 
> Enjoy! Miss y'all!  
Peace and love, motherfuckers! 🖤

_“Armie, babe! Breakfast's ready.”_ Tim calls his husband from the kitchen.

_“Wait. We're still playing here. Right, Max? Yes, yes, my darling. Breakfast can wait, right? Dada can wait.”_ Armie replies while playing with their son.

_“Come on, babe. Max needs to take his bath as well.”_ Timmy persuade

_“Dadaaa, play!”_ This time, it's Max who replies to Tim. Tim laughs at his son's energy this morning.

Tim shakes his head at the two. The two continues to play as if Timmy doesn't even exist at all. Fuck, breakfast then. He walks towards their living area to join his husband and son on their playtime.

_“Kish, daddeee. Me, more!”_ Max jumps excitedly on Armie's lap. He is asking for more kisses from his daddy. Armie does not disappoint because he pampers his son with a lot of kisses around the face and the neck.

While Armie indulges their son with unlimited morning kisses, Tim sits on the couch unnoticed. When after a few minutes and his husband and son are still ignoring him even though he is literally there beside them, he leans in to join the kissing.

Tim goes to Armie's cheeks first. That makes Max stop from giggling but makes Armie smile. Max pouts. Tim does not notice that yet but Armie does.

_“Dadaaa, naaaaaw!”_ Max shouts, pushing Timmy away from his daddy with his small hands. Armie looks at his son, amuse.

_“Why? I'm just giving daddy my morning kisses!”_ Tim reasons out to his son as if Max can truly understand him.

_“No! No! No! No kishes! That's mine dadaaaa!”_ Max says, frustrated.

Tim, in the mood, to make his son cry, replies, _“Well, you have to share, young man. Daddy's my husband. I need to give him kisses too.”_ After that, he leans in and pecks a kiss on Armie's lips. It is just a chaste kiss just to tease their son. But when Tim's lips leave Armie's, Armie immediately pulls Tim into him to get another kiss. That kiss pushes Max's patience between his parents. Clearly, they are not taking him seriously because they are still kissing. He cries. Hard and loud enough to wake their next-door neighbors.

_“I, I hate dada! I hate dada! Dada made me cwy!”_ And the young man continues to cry while pushing his parents away from each other._ “Go away, dada! Dada's kish! Mine!”_

_“Baby, you gotta share.”_ Tim continues to tease their poor crying son.

_“No! No sware! Only Mateena and Max kisshes daddy!”_

Armie and Tim chorus in laughter. Max stops his sobbing and looks at his parents who are hysterically laughing at him. He is all tears and runny nose right now, but his parents continue to laugh straight at his face.

Max is about to cry again but Timmy notices it, _“Oh my, my baby. Don't cry. Daddy and I are just happy because you're such a cutie. Don't cry, please. I'm sorry, baby.”_

_“Don't kiss daddy, pweaseeee?”_

_“He's gonna be a jealous man, that's for sure,”_ Tim warns Armie.

_“He gets it from you.”_ Armie shots back.

_“Excuse me?”_

_“What? I'm not a jealous person!”_ Armie reasons.

Armie is about to answer back when they both hear their son sobbing. Clearly, in need of their attention.

_“Why is my favorite nephew crying?”_ It is Pauline who enters the living room. She's with Martina who is already on her school uniform. Her blonde hair is perfectly braided.

_“Auntie Pauwine, it's Dada! Dada!”_

_“Look what you did, babe. He's getting sympathy now from her aunt.”_ Armie teases.

_“Baby, I'm sorry. Come here, give dada a kiss if you forgive me.”_

Although Max is still sobbing, he still goes for his dada's open arms.

_“Am I forgiven?”_ Tim asks.

Max nods slowly, catching his breath. _“Don't kish, daddy!”_

_“You won't share him?”_

_“No!”_

_“Okay, okay. Just don't cry. I won't kiss daddy now.”_

_“Come here, Max. Give Auntie a good morning kiss.”_ Pauline interrupts to get Max. For Max, it is no problem when it comes to being passed on from one person to another. He loves the attention.

_“Good morning, daddy!”_ In the meantime, it's Martina's time to greet her parents. She first went to Armie and gives him a big hug

_“Morning, princess. You ready for school?”_

_“Yes, daddy.”_ After she answers her dad, Martina immediately leaps to her dada and showers Timmy with lots of kisses.

_“Good morning, darling. How was your sleep?”_

_“Good. Auntie Pauline read me her favorite book last night. And we talk about boys..”_ Martina trails off because her dada is giving him a disapproving look.

_“...and girls!”_ Martina adds.

_“Babe, you've gotta stop doing that. It's okay to have a crush.”_ Armie defends Martina.

_“Um? Excuse me? She's six.”_ Timmy rolls his eyes at his husband.

_“Um? Excuse me??? When you were six, you got this huge crush on me you can't even look me in the eye. Oh, scratch that. It wasn't even a crush. You are so in love with me, Chalamet.”_

_“Excuse me!!! I am not!!!”_

_“Look me straight in the eye and tell me you are not.”_ Armie challenges.

_“I can't.”_

_“Why?”_

_“First off, I'm not straight. So can't do that...”_ Timmy replies, hiding a grin because he feels so cool to finally use that in a sentence. Meanwhile, Armie laughs at his husband's joke.

Martina looks at her daddies worriedly. One moment they are on the verge of shouting and now they are laughing. She is so confused.

_“Guys, I hate to interrupt whatever this is that's going on but who's gonna bathe Max? We need to go. And I am starving. We started eating here, by the way.”_ Pauline speaks from the kitchen.

_“I'll do it, babe. Go with dada now Martina so you could ear your breakfast already.”_ Armie volunteers.

_“Okay, daddy.”_ Martina offers her little hand towards Timmy who willingly accepts it. The three of them go to the dining table, Timmy and Martina to eat breakfast with Pauline and Armie to get Max.

After about 20 minutes, both of the kids are ready and excited to start their day.

_“We gotta go guys. What time should I pick Martina again?”_ Pauline asks, holding Max on her right hand while fixing Martina's backpack on the other hand. Truly, she's the aunt extraordinaire.

_“Eleven.”_ Timmy and Armie chorus across the dining table. Both their voices higher than normal.

_“Woah, both of you chill. I just wanted to make sure, alright?”_

_“We also just wanted to make sure you remember to pick our daughter up later. And Max's nap time, don't indulge him with his toys too much.”_ Timmy warns his sister for the nth time this morning.

_“Bro, chill out. Auntie Pauline got this. Right, bibi Max?”_ Pauline asks her nephew for support.

_“Ah-huh.”_ Max nods as if he understands what the grown-ups are talking about.

_“See? Tim, Arms, relax. I'll make sure the kids are safe and sound after I return them later tonight, okay?”_

Armie nods at his best friend and sister-in-law and mouths, _“Thank you.”_

Pauline, although already at the front door with the kids, comes forward to her brother and best friend._ “Relax, guys. He will be a sweetheart like these two, okay? And I'm so proud of you both. Give my nephew lots of kisses. We'll see you later tonight.”_

_“Thank you, P.”_

_“Okay now, say bye to your dads."_

_“Bye, daddy. Bye, dada.”_ Martina says, and she even throws both of her dads a flying kiss.

_“How about you, Max?”_ Pauline looks at her nephew.

_“Bye-bye!”_

_“We're all set now. Good luck guys. See later.”_ Pauline winks at the two.

_“Pauline, take care!”_ Timmy adds.

_“You know I will!”_ Pauline replies as she closes the door of the house.

* * *

_“I got a question!”_ Martina speaks up the moment she settled herself on her aunt's car.

_“What is it, young lady?”_ Pauline, as she starts the engine of the car.

_“When we get home tonight, will my baby brother be there already with daddy and dada?”_

_“Baby bwother?”_

_“Yes, darlings. He'll be home. Finally.”_

_“Did you see him already, Auntie?”_ Martina continues to ask.

_“Only by the pictures. Why'd you ask?”_

_“Um, nothing. I'm just thinking if he'll look like me or Max. Does he have black hair like Max? Or like my hair?”_

_“He got the same color as Max, darling.”_

_“That's cool.”_

_“Yeah, it's pretty cool. And you'll get to meet him tonight. Are you both excited?”_

Pauline looks at her niece and nephew who are both smiling. _“I am so excited to meet him, Auntie. I love him so much.”_

_“Oh I know you do, darling. You've got more responsibilities now though that you have two little brothers, you got to help your dads.”_

_“I don't mind. I'll take care of them!”_ Martina shrugs, giving off a ‘no big deal energy’

_“That's my girl. How about you, bibi? You are now a big brother! Will you share daddy's kisses to your baby brother?”_

_“Um, ya. Daddy said we need to sware everything to baby bwother. I'm giving baby bwother some of daddy's kisshes!”_ Max answers energetically.

_“You two are such angels. I love you both.”_

* * *

_“Tim? We'll be late if you don't come out any minute now!”_ Armie, who is sitting comfortably on their couch, calls his husband who is still on their bedroom trying to find an outfit.

_“I'm almost done!”_

_“You already said that three times for the past fifteen minutes, babe. Come on, we got to go.”_ Armie stands up and turns the television off then walks towards their bedroom. He watches Tim from the door, naked and still trying to decide which outfit to put on.

_“You know damn well Tim you look hot whichever shirt you put on, right? But you go ahead take your time choosing your outfit, I prefer you naked anyway.”_ Armie comments while intently watching Tim's naked body.

_“Oh shut up. You're interrupting my concentration here.”_

_“Why are you so nervous, babe?”_

Timmy turns to him,_ “Why am I nervous? Are you kidding me? We're finally taking Mateo home. TODAY! This is a special day, babe! I got to dress up! And don't just stand there, can you come here, please?”_

_“Why?”_

_“Why ‘why’? Just come here.”_

Armie doesn't argue anymore, he walks towards his husband. But even before he reaches Timmy, Tim's already clinging to his neck and kissing him like they never see each other for so long. They made out for minutes, Tim naked and him fully clothed.

_“Damn, you sure are nervous. I just feel the tension on your tongue down my throat.”_

_“You love it, anyway.”_

Armie smiles sweetly. He is so fucking lucky to have this man in front of him as his husband. As the love of his life. As the picture of his soul.

_“I love you, Tim. Thanks for agreeing to this.”_ What he meant was agreeing to have another child.

_“I love you so much, Armie. And you don't have to thank me, we wanted a big family, right? We're gonna have it. I love you so much.”_ Tim tiptoes to give Armie a sweet peck on the lips.

_“I love you. I'm such a lucky man. Martina and Max are very lucky to have you too.”_

_“And so am I. Martina, Max, and I are so lucky to have you as well babe. And now we got Mateo. We got this.”_

_“Yeah, we got this.”_

_“One more kiss, please?”_

_“No, until you get dressed, Tim. Our son's waiting for us.”_

_“Fine.”_ Tim pouts. Armie can't resist his husband. He takes him by the waist and provided one deep kiss again.

_“Get dressed or I don't know if I can still stop myself from thinking about dirty thoughts and things we can do here,”_ Armie whispers at Tim's ear. Biting it softly before letting his husband go. Timmy suppresses a moan.

_“Yes, sir.”_

_“Stop, babe. Mateo's waiting.”_

_“Right, right.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts, guys! <3


End file.
